Battlestar Galactica: Complacent
by tooroosooma
Summary: The people got complacent. They thought that they did not need to protect as much. One, however, thought otherwise and from there, created a vision for protection. This is his story.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**The Cylons were created by Man.**

**They were created to make life easier on the Twelve Colonies.**

**And then the day came when the Cylons decided to kill their masters.**

**After a long and bloody struggle, an armistice was declared.**

**The Cylons left for another world to call their own.**

**A remote space station was built...**

**...where Cylon and Human could meet and maintain diplomatic relations.**

**Every year, the Colonials send an officer.**

**The Cylons send no one.**

**No one has seen or heard from the Cylons in over forty years...**

**.**

**Until Now.**

Fifteen Years before the fall

Since the armistice treaty with the Cylons twenty five years ago, the people of the twelve colonies of Kobal started to forget about the Cylons. The citizens began to expand once again and technology had started to become more sophisticated. More civilian projects started up and the economy started to balloon. Presidential administrations began to support more public projects. Some of the older warships were being decommissioned and many of the admiralty started to protest. All protest were met with a silent stare as a firm no as the president needed to gain more public favor. As a result, the military was starting to be reduced.

In the previous five years, the government had begun to reduce the military budget from the amount it had at the war's end. As a result, many military members were being retired or had been denied re-enlistment. Among these was Colonel Richard Sherman.

Colonel Sherman had enlisted in the middle of the Cylon War and had seen multiple engagements against the centurions. He had been promoted to lieutenant by the end of the war. In the seven years after the war, he had returned to fleet command where he had returned to flight school and became a pilot. After becoming a pilot, he returned for more specialized training in engineering, communications, and command. In a matter of eighteen years after finishing his studies, he had been posted on seven different battlestars including the Galactica. During those eighteen years, he had been promoted to lieutenant colonel and had been in-charge of engineering and the CIC multiple times. It was a blessing for many commanders that he served under in that he could help in any emergency if key personnel were injured. Many times, he was summoned to Picon for reassignment as this was the case. Once again, he was summoned to Picon.

In route to Picon, he began to remember everything since he had left home. As a child, he had been incredibly smart but had been incredibly adept at hiding his capabilities. He also came from a wealthy family being the eldest son of the CEO and President of a premier construction company as well as a tenured professor of computer science at the University of Caprica. He portrayed an average child and used much of his free time to study extracurricular material. He also did not let many people know that he was the son of a CEO and was a down to earth person. He had one sister eight years younger than him and did a lot to help her. When the Cylon war started, he was fifteen and began to notice the massive issues at hand.

Several of the Issues at hand were that the people were too reckless. They did not think things through when designing new technology. This allowed the Cylons become a threat to the people of the twelve colonies. Second. They didn't include many of the necessary fail-safe procedures that would have stopped the Cylon threat such as designing firewall procedures, data encryption, etc… This also made the people scared of much of the advanced technology. Finally, he saw that the people took advantage of the Cylons without seeing the threat they posed and allowed them to be involved all around. Seeing these issues and how they were address, Richard took remembering four edicts: Always be careful and take safety precautions before you attempt to accomplish a task; always research in depth about the topics at hand; always remember history in an attempt to not repeat it; never become complacent.

He had taken these edicts into his studies and wanted to help his people in any way he could. It was then that he decided that he needed to enlist in the military to help his people survive. It took him several years to finish school as well as become fit enough for the military. By the time he enlisted, he had already taken courses on the side in computer programming and new that it was a field that he wanted to expand in when the war was over. He also wanted to dedicate himself to whatever he could do to keep his sister safe.

It had taken him little time before he had completed boot camp and sent to the front lines. There were many engagements that he took part in that were highly dangerous and yet, necessary for the survival of the people. He had been involved in evacuations, in massive Cylon skirmishes, and as part of relief aid and security. He understood the people and understood the general facts that there were many things that could happen at any time. Remembering some of these memories helped to influence his dedication to the advancement of the people in the future.

All of a sudden, he had entered Picon space as they had completed FTL jump. Once at fleet command, he had been summoned to meet with the admiralty and escorted to an empty office room. As soon as the admirals had entered the room, he snapped to attention. "At ease, lieutenant colonel" stated Admiral Nagala. "You have been brought to us due to the recent military cutback."

"Sir?" Richard replied.

"As you well know, the government has been reducing the budget allocated to the military. This budget includes paying for establishment, upkeep, and the staffing of all vessels in the fleet. As of now, the budget has been reduced to 65% of the amount that was used at the end of the Cylon war. We of the Admiralty have been protesting this decision but we have been met with deaf ears. It is to our sad disappointment that we have to have many of our distinguished soldiers retire from the service. As you are one of this demographic, we are sad to say that we have to deactivate you from active duty" Nagala replied. "I hate having to do this because we understand exactly how much effort you have contributed to the safety of the twelve colonies."

Richard, shocked at the decision, didn't know what to say. Eventually he asked, "Admiral, may I know why I'm being deactivated?"

"As I had said earlier, you are one of the more distinguished military members. You have been in the service for seven years in the war itself as well as twenty-five years afterwards. You also are a multi-specialty officer in multiple areas of the fleet. Because of this, you also command more pay than many other officers including many colonels and some of the low ranking commanders. If it was my choice, I would have promoted you to commander and given you your own battlestar a couple of years ago but due to the cutback of the military, we haven't been able to give you your own command. Also, I have it on great intelligence that because of your expertise, you will be given multiple offers in the civilian military construction industry if you are discharged. Another is that by discharging you, we can afford to keep three or more lower ranking officers" Nagala replied. "I hope you can see that we want to be able to keep as many military soldiers as possible by sacrificing as few as possible. Plus we are choosing those that can help in other fields as rapidly as possible."

"I understand" Richard replied. "It has been my pleasure to have served in the military and to safeguard the people. I just hope that those that will take my place will understand that we must be ever vigilant to look at any threats to the people and continue to safeguard the people. Admiral, it has been a pleasure to serve and protect. So say we all."

"So say we all." Nagala replied.

As Richard left the room, he hoped that the future will be safeguarded for generations to come.

Authors Message: After reading many of the Battlestar Galactica fanfics, I became interested in writing my own story. I hope for any feedback that you may give me and hope that you enjoy the story. I also do not own the Battlestar Galactica series. I take no profit in this story.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Fifteen Years before the fall

It has been a week since Richard had been deactivated. Since then, he had returned home and spent a lot of time to be with his family. His sister had grown up and had a family. She had given birth to two boys and a girl. He had been very proud to see children playing around although he was sad that he did not have any of his own. His sister, Sarah, had become a computer science professor like their mother and spent a lot of time working from home when she wasn't at school teaching. Her husband, John, worked from their father at the construction company as a finance administrator. Their father, George, was just about to retire when he had been deactivated and was glad to see Richard. George had never liked the fact that he had joined the military but nevertheless was glad to see Richard prosper.

Two weeks after he had returned home, George took him over to the side and told him that they needed to talk. "Richard, we need to have a chat about some things. Please follow me to my office."

"Okay, Dad. Let go." Richard replied.

"Take a seat; we have a lot to discuss. First things first. I want to retire within the next few years. I'm already 71 and have worked for the family company since before you were born. You are now 50 and I expect you to take over the company soon. Although I did not like that you joined the military, I am happy that they trained you to be the best. I am also very supportive of the military and am as unhappy as that Admiral Nagala and Corman is. It's why we need to talk. The company is very complex. Although the public sees us as a construction company, we are so much more than that. We mine are own metals and produce close to everything that our construction jobs need. We take many contracts in both the public and private sectors. One of the things we also do is construction for the military that the public is not aware of. Here are some documents of what we have built for the military in the last ten years." George stated and handed over the documents.

"As you can see, we have produced many of the support vessels and command stations that the military uses in space. We also construct many of the mining vessels that some of the other corporations use to mine necessary materials. This takes a lot of resources that should be on our books but they are officially listed as Research and Development. Much of our costs are entered into that category which causes us to have a smaller taxable income. It is one of our most guarded secrets. I'm putting a lot of trust in you as I have also done with John. He sees the necessity in helping keep that secret because he knows that if it got out into the public, we would have massive losses."

"It is also a necessity to keep this a secret because we support the military in some of the more top secret projects as well. We include a fraction of the expenditures as part of the expense but key that in a separate account for growth purposes. As you can see, we have stashed quite a bit of money for special projects. This is in excess of 500 billion cubits and will become quite important for a new project I wish to undertake with your expertise. But first, let's begin with what I want from you in the future. First, I need you to start the transition to becoming the new CEO and President. Any questions?"

"Not really. I understand what you want me to do. Just tell me when you need me to start" Richard replied.

"Great. You begin next Monday. Onto to other things. Going back into our discussion about the special projects, I want to begin a new one that deals with the safety of our people. As you well know, the military is being reduced and I believe that this is a bad idea. I want to have the people protected and need to try to set us up with a fall back plan in case something bad happens" George stated. "What do you suggest, Richard?"

"I wholly agree that this is something that we need to prepare for. One of the things I suggest is that we need a fall-back position that is safe from the Cylons. As you have scouted many regions of space for mining operations, I believe that you have found the perfect position. This nebula is large. It covers about 108 square light-years and will be perfectly defensible once we build our tunnels into this space. I also see that there are three planets capable of building a new colony. However, it needs to be re-configured to suit our society. I have some ideas on how to do that but it will need to wait until I talk to others in R&D. Second, since this nebula is 100 light-years from the twelve colonies we will need to have military ships to help escort us. Once we know more about this nebula, we can have more plans finalized. I also would like to conduct my own research as well on military technology as well as security," Richard replied.

"Great. Let's draw up some more plans later," George confirmed.

As they left the meeting, Richard had some thoughts on how to help improve the military but needed to focus more on what was at stake first. Over the next two weeks, he started at the company quickly learning the ins and out of the corporation and met some of the more important people. However, he was enthusiastically looking forward to meeting the people in R&D.

That morning, he made sure that he brought all of his ideas that he had written down on a sheet of paper to discuss them with R&D. Among these ideas was the possibility of enhancing the power generation for ships, creating energy shields, planetary air filtration, and new forms of propulsion. Other ideas involved some more futuristic possibilities as energy weapons and non-chemical weaponry. As he entered the R&D division, he could see that the people were hard at work. He knew that many of them were looking at the way the original Cylons were designed as well as trying to figure out a way to utilize them when preparing for this expedition to the now called, haven 1.

Brought out of his thoughts, Richard noticed his father talking to who he thought was the chief of R&D. "Richard, I'd like you to meet Joshua Michaels, our chief in R&D."

"Nice to meet you Joshua," Richard replied. "I'm please to be able to meet you at last. I have much to talk to you about but let's us get on with our meeting for now."

"A pleasure to meet you as well. I understand that you want to talk but let's get on and quickly go through the department. As you can see, R&D is divided into sections depending on what we are working on. We have to take into account all safety requirements before we attempt any possible experiments. Our current project is experimenting with the old Cylon software that we discretely bought from Greystone family. We are just finishing our studies and will have the results on your desk in the next week. As we predicted, as long as we wipe the memory banks of the machines every twelve hours, we can use them to help speed up construction especially in space," Joshua stated.

"Going back to the facilities, we have this one on Caprica and have two others on Picon and Scorpia. The facility on Picon is working on new armor capable of withstanding a 300 megaton nuclear blast and the facility on Scorpia is working on communications through space. It is currently looking at the distortions of messages sent from the survey ship theta 1. It is current on route to Nebula Omega to survey all materials available. One thing that they did pick up and transmit is a mineral that we are calling tri-tylium. Current studies by our scientists on theta 1 indicate that it is a much more energy potent resource that is located in and around the nebula. It should prove to be a much better energy production agent."

"Great. This works perfectly with my ideas. I want them to continue its study as well as any refining processes. I want to be able to triple the power that an energizer can produce or more. I also want to improve our consumption rates of our current fuel sources in order to use less. I want experiments conducted to see if any mix of this new resource and our current tylium resources to see if we can exact higher levels of energy production. I also want research done on anti-matter to see if we can use that as an energy source," Richard stated. "Furthermore, our next project is to design new forms or propulsion that can allow our ships to travel faster and be more agile while using less energy. Going back to the Cylon software experiments, I want you to design better firewalls to stop any Cylon transmission. I will be delivering my copy of the ship designs that I have had from my postings. It is very important that you keep these safe. My hope is that with all the research that we will be doing, I want to be able to design better versions of battlestars fleets to help protect our people."

"As you currently know, we will continue to survey the planets in the nebula but we know that they are currently toxic. I want research into the current veil systems that create pockets for depots in nebulas and see if we can incorporate that into a planet wide filtration system to stop and remove any toxic items from reaching the planets. If possible, I want an experiment to happen to test the results. If the results are positive, we will be building a system into the planet to create a new ecosystem. If negative, we will begin creating multiple dome cities connected with tunnels like those underwater cities on Aquaria," Richard Continued. "I want this research to be done within the next two years so that we can begin building up our fleet."

"Other research I want done is continue on that armor. I want the best armor possible on those dome cities in case we have to use them. I also want to be able to use them on newly built ships to help those in need. In conjunction with this armor, I want you to pursue any forms of energy efficient energy shields that we can place both on ships and planets. Finally, I want research done into weapons in the non-chemical area. This research is for us to be able to get more missiles to penetrate Cylon defenses if necessary. Currently, we are able to get our best weapons to 5% of the speed of light. At the worst, I want to quadruple that speed. Do you have any questions?"

"No, it's just quite an amount," Joshua replied. "It should take us some time but you should have all preliminary reports of those topics completed within the next year to eighteen months. We will get them done as quickly as possible in some form of order. This should help in your decision making."

"Any help as quick as possible is great but make sure to be safe," Richard replied. "We don't want any accidents. Once again, it was a pleasure to meet you." Richard left the meeting thinking that it went well.

Authors Message: Here is the next chapter. I am hard at work on the next few chapters. Expect an update within a week. Once again, any comments would be appreciated.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fourteen Years before the Fall

Over the last year, he had begun to funnel more money into R&D such that R&D held about 45%of the expenses for the year which cause the company to have a 1% profit gain. Although it was a massive reduction in the gain from the previous year of 10%, it was a sacrifice that needed to occur. As a result, the R&D fund had increased to close to 800 billion cubits which would be necessary for a second part of the plan.

He had received the reports on essential research and monthly reports on progressive research. The first report had been on the planetary filtration. While it was possible to create a system to stop further radiation and toxic substances, it would not be able to filter existing substances which stopped any hope of having a clean environment on the surface. It would have to be domed cities. As soon as that report came in, he waited on the armor report. Although the new armor would not stop a 300 megaton nuclear bomb, it would be able to withstand 4 250 megaton nuclear detonated at the same time. This allowed for the dome cities to be constructed. He gave the order for new designs on dome cities that would be able to hold 100,000 civilians each. These would be transported to the nebula via old Argo ships that the company planned to purchase before scraping. They would also create many agricultural domes that would include livestock, farms, and fish. Current plans were about 40 each per planet. He wanted at least 40 large cities to be built per planet as well. Those orders had been given to the space construction facilities by Scorpia six months ago. It would take almost twelve years before all of them would be completed. They could build ten cities and ten of each resource domes per year. The first set would be completed in seven months.

The next report was on the tri-tylium. It was a more potent energy source that proved to provide more than ten times the energy that regular refined tylium. In its refined state, tri-tylium provides 15 times the energy and with further research in refining processes, that could be pushed to twenty.

Four months ago with the research on tri-tylium, R&D produced a new report on new propulsion and energy efficient engines. As I had wanted, R&D had been able to research into different energy usage systems such as anti-matter and neutrons but neither of them were able to provide definite propulsion increases. However, research into the blend of tri-tylium and tylium provided a substance that allowed propulsion speed and agility to be increase by 15%. This allowed the new sub-light engines to be design. Anti-matter research also indicated a new form of FTL propulsion that looked promising. I had ordered more research into that. Current sub-light engines were also being researched into increasing the efficiency in which it used tylium. Research was also being conducted to look into using the new tylium blend. Current studies indicate that we can reduce the amount being used by 30%. Hopefully, we can bring that percentage up to 50% which would help safeguard the ships later. Any rupture in any of the current tylium tanks could cause an explosion which is something I don't want happening.

Three months ago, the next report on the anti-matter yield results that the new form of FTL propulsion was that it could be used as a sustained source. In conjunction with the new tylium blend, the anti-matter could be used in theory to jettison a ship into sustained travel unlike the current jump drive. While slower than jump technology, it did not require 30 seconds to charge up and could be used for ten hours before it needed a 1 hour recharge. This new engine design utilized a circular weaved tube system where anti-matter traveled in a circular motion and tylium was charged in a separate tube that weaved around the central tube in a coil-like manner. The tylium then passed through the engine where it was used to sustain what we are now calling warping. One of the draw backs is that it require energy shield to be used to help contain the anti-matter charges from harming any other electronic circuitry.

Two months ago, a report on energy shields began to take effect. We now know that it is possible with this new tylium blend. Current studies indicate that it would take a liter of the blend to shield the new anti-matter engines for a week. This report indicates that the shield could be expanded but the usage period would be reduced. It would require multiple shield emitters to be place throughout a ship and could be utilize in up to 4 layers. Any more would cause the shield to destabilize which would cause explosions to ignite throughout the ship.

With this in mind, Richard took all that he knew from his engineering experience and with thoughts in mind, began a preliminary sketch for a new battlestar. It would contain all of the advancements that he had in mind but could be modified to include new weaponry. Currently, the design of the ship includes forty decks with its length was approximately 3 kilometers, width 1 kilometer, and height 1 kilometer. It contains eight modified sub-light engines, two modified jump engines, and the new warp engine. It also included four non-retractable flight bays which caused the ship to look like a cylinder. It would be designed to hold 20 squadrons of VIII vipers in each bay. VIII vipers would be designed with modifications from the new VII that would be launched in the next year. It would also hold 10 squadrons each of MKIV raptors, once again to be designed with modifications of the MKIII raptors. It would have a state-of-the-art medical bay, a fleet-command level CIC, and be capable of holding 20,000 colonial troops even though it would only require 2,000 to operate in four 500 man shifts. Finally, it would be capable of atmospheric entry. I would leave all the weapons to be designed by R&D. This design should be called the Prometheus class.

The next ship he designed was a battle cruiser class ship without flight pods. This ship would include six modified sub-light engine, two modified jump engines, and the new warp engine. It would be 2 kilometers in length, 500 meters in width and height. It would look like a hexagon. It included a medical bay, a smaller CIC, and could hold fifteen thousand troops though operating crew would only be 2,000. It would be called the Apollo class.

The next ship designed would be battle frigate class ship. It would be a pentagon shape with two small flight pods. Total ship compliment of 10 squadrons of vipers, 2 squadrons of raptors, seven thousand troop capacity with an operating crew of 1,600, four modified sub-light engines, 1 modified jump drive, 1 warp engine, with a total length of 1 kilometer, width and height of 450 meters. It would be called the Zeus class and would be a quick response battleship.

The next class of ships was the support ship class, Nexus. There would be 5 versions. The first were the mining ships called Nexus Alpha. These would have lots of space for storage of mining shuttles and ore. They would be 1.5 kilometers in length, 500 meters in height, and 750 meters in width. They would also have large bays to quickly get mining shuttles in and out. Each ship would be able to carry 2,000 people including a crew of 500. Nexus Beta would be the same size but would be a refinery ship with extra armor to hold tylium. Each of these ships would have the same armor as the dome cities. Each Nexus Beta ship would have a crew of 500 with a maximum capacity of 2,000. Nexus Charlie class ships were the smelting ships. The same size as the rest of the Nexus class, they would be able to produce all the necessary parts necessary for the fleet. Crew of this ship would be 500 with a maximum of 2,000. Nexus Data class would be the electronics factory of the fleet. Any electrical part could be made in this ship. This ship would have the same crew of 500 with the same maximum of 2,000. Nexus Excel class would be the factory production ship of the fleet. It is designed to put smaller craft together such as vipers and raptor. They have a total of 2000 with an operating crew of 500. All Nexus class ships would have 3 modified sub-light engines with 1 modified jump engine and 1 warp engine. They would all have the same armor except for the extra armor around the tylium tanks in the Nexus Beta. Finally, they would all have the same amount of shields for extra protection.

The largest ship of the fleet would be the new mobile shipyard, call Infinity. Infinity class shipyard would be 10 kilometers in length, 10 kilometers in width and 20 kilometers in height. It would include 32 modified sub-light engines with four modified dual jump engines and one warp engine. Due to its size, it would be able to work on 20 Prometheus class ships at a time. This ship is special due to its inner rotating docking system that allows the ship to extend the dry dock out of the bay doors. It would also have an energy shield that blocks the docks to pressurize as soon as it crosses in. Any construction worker would not have to wear EV suits to work on damaged vessels. The infinity class ships would need a crew of 5,000 and would have a maximum of 50,000. It would also include a station complement of 200 squadrons of vipers, 50 squadrons of raptors.

The next vessel designed was the massive colony ship. There were two versions of this vessel. The first version was designed to hold 500,000 people on 5 levels. Each level had a height of 5 kilometers in encompassed 25 square kilometers. Each level had its population center and was connected through a series of elevators. It contained everything that it could to be sufficient except for agriculture. The people in this version were to be people with small children that needed to go to school. They were also teachers and professors. Others in this ship were to be workers necessary for the daily life of the people like shop keepers. The second version of this vessel was the agricultural ships. Each of the levels encompassed 25 square kilometers but only had a height of 2. Therefore, there were 12 total levels. Each level held a total of 10,000 people who managed the agricultural areas which included farms, livestock, and fisheries. Each ship would carry 24 modified sub-light engines, 3 modified dual-jump engines, and 1 warp engine.

Finally, the last item designed was the new station. It would be the command center of the new haven. It would be 50 kilometers in length, 100 kilometers in height, and 50 kilometers in width. Furthermore, it would be made in a dumbbell shape with 20 decks at each end and able to dock up to 20 ships at a time. This station would have a total complement of 50,000 with 25,000 in each part of the station. A series of elevators would be installed to carry personnel from one end to the other. It would also contain 120 squadrons of vipers and 30 squadrons of raptors. It would also contain 4 modified dual-jump engines, 24 sub-light engines, and one warp engine.

Each of the new vessels still need to have further details worked out such as weaponry and electronics but I can get R&D to work on them. I also need R&D to re-work the viper VII to include the new warp engines and make them be more maneuverable in a larger size. I should have them research on inertia dampeners as well. Further, I should make the raptors more maneuverable as well and add in the warp engines. I want them to be well shielded and add more armor as well as be less noticeable. All of a sudden, the phone rings. "Richard here,"

"Hey Richard, its Joshua. I have the next report on the communications. We have figured out how to incorporate the messages through subspace. All we need to do is add subspace relays on the ships in question with encryption. This would stop all intercepts. We have also been studying the energy weaponry and have found them to be feasible with the new blend of tylium.

We are now trying to get two forms of energy weapons, the ship to fighter/missile laser for protection and the massive ship killer missiles. I hope to have them researched further before we begin any construction."

"Great, Joshua. I have just finished the preliminary designs for the new fleet I want to build. I need you to add in the weaponry, any form you can and see if you can include some of the new weaponry that you are researching. Second, I need you to find ways to dampen inertia during fighter fights and FTL jumps. I also want all small ships to be more maneuverable and with the new warp engines. I will be sending you the new designs soon. Please take a look at them for any additional features you might think necessary," Richard stated. "I want final plans for all ships to be completed by the end of next year. That should give us some time to start building these ships soon."

"Got it boss, I get them done as soon as possible," Joshua replied.

With the new information and the new designs, we can better protect the people. I would very much like to see what the Admirals think.

Author Message: I will be posting the next chapter in a couple of days. I am currently editing it for any errors with further chapters. Chapter 4 is under construction and will most likely be up in eight to ten days. Chapter 5 is going through basic pre-write. I thank you for your readership and once again appreciate your reviews.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Twelve years before the fall

Richard was sitting in an office on Picon waiting to see the admiralty. It had been a busy year with research done at R&D. All the new weaponry had been established and added to the ship plans. Also the second set of the dome cities were just about to be completed. He had also gotten all of the plans for the new vipers and raptors completed as R&D had a break-through for the inertia dampeners. The inertia dampeners reduce the g-force that vipers went through by 25%. It also prevented the sickness that jump engines caused to some people. It would help people do their jobs without stopping during the jump.

The next thing that was determined was the proposed size of the new fleet and the order in which the necessary ships will be built. Some other concerns have arisen such as the necessary manpower which is something I am here to discuss with the admiralty. The second thing I need is old ships that need to be scrapped or replaced. This could be something that the fleet could use. I wonder when we can begin the new colony. The last report on the survey indicated that we could be able to bring in asteroids from around the nebula to mine in stable orbit. With the technological advancements, we could very likely be able to beat back the Cylons when they return. Just how long they take we don't know.

We also tried to create a planetary shield but it would not work. The most we could do is to protect areas around a planet through a heavily defended series of defense satellites but nothing that could cover the planet. We could use the empty asteroids for planetary defense later. All of a sudden, "Knock, Knock."

Richard stood up at attention. "Good morning Admirals. It has been too long."

"Well, well, Richard Sherman. You are right, it has been too long. I had wondered where you had gone after deactivation. All the companies that I know that wanted to hire you said that you disappeared off the grid. I hope everything is going ok?" Nagala asked.

"Perfectly ok," Richard replied. "I hope that I have intruded on anything important that you have to take care of today. I hate to put you in a difficult position more than necessary."

"No, we actually didn't have much to do today except worry about the next series of budget cuts," Corman stated. "They want to reduce the budget another 5% and we have had to decommission another ten ships in the last year. Pretty soon, more career military soldiers are going to be out of jobs."

"That's horrible. However, that is kind of why I am here," Richard professed. "As you know, I went back home after my deactivation from active duty. I spent some time with my sister and her family as well as took some time to meet with my father and mother. My father, whom many do not know about, was the CEO and President of Primus Construction. As you know, we are the premier construction company that can complete mostly anything that can be built. Also, you should remember that we also build some of your more kept secret projects. My father and I had a talk and he wanted me to take over. So I am here before you as my company's CEO and President. My father and I also had a talk about the military reduction and we are not happy about it, probably as much as you guys are. We all know that the Cylons will return and with the recent cutbacks, I don't believe that we will be able to safeguard the people. As such, my father left me in charge of any plan that I believe would give us a new chance. As such, I am here to see if you can give me any help or advice."

"While I am not happy that you didn't come to see us sooner, I am happy that somebody at least cares enough to start something about it. Let us see some of the things you have planned so far," Corman affirmed.

"Here is a copy of the current plans. The first thing we have done is found a place that we can set up as a new colony or safe-haven. This Nebula is very large and is very toxic to Cylons but is also toxic in excess to humans. The area we are looking at is close to the center of the nebula. It has three planets that orbit a sun. Temperatures range from -20 degrees Celsius to 50 degrees Celsius at the extremes. Climate on the planets isn't safe to live on directly but we are still researching ways to reformulate the planet to our specifications. Currently, we have researched a new technology that will be able to keep new toxins from reaching the planet but will not be able to remove current toxins. We are in the process of researching the nuclear radiation scrubbers to see if they can remove the toxins. Although unlikely, we have gone ahead and started the plan B. Plan B is the construction of large Domed cities. We currently have planned 40 domed cities capable of supporting 100,000 people each. We have also planned 40 agricultural domes as well as 40 livestock and 40 fishery domes to be placed on each of the three planets. Those domes will be built in sets of ten each and the second set of domes will be completed within the month."

"This brings us to the second part of the plan. We have researched more than planetary environmental controls. In addition to them, we have researched armor, weaponry, propulsion, and defense. Let us begin with the new technologies. Armor has been research and we have created an alloy that will hold against 4 250 megaton nuclear missiles exploding at one point. This armor will be added to all new cities and ships. Propulsion has been researched and we have created a new version of our current sub-light engines. This is because we have found a new resource we are calling tri-tylium and with that, we have created a new tylium blend that allows us to generate more power while using less fuel. The engine is also faster than any we have seen before. We have also created a new FTL engine that gives us a quicker departure from the area of battle. It is being called the warp engine and uses sustained anti-matter to charge the new tylium blend. All that is required is a heading and all ships can enter warp speed. It allows our ships to escape without charging our jump engines and without recalling viper CAPs or launching vipers to engage the enemy. Even the jump engines have been modified to use less fuel. With the new blend of tylium, we have also created energy shield that will be used for the protection of our ships. The new shield in conjunction with our new armor allows the ships to take 15 times the damage before it needs to withdraw from battle. This leads us to new advances in weaponry. We have two forms, ship killers and ship defense. Ship killers are massive lasers that use a narrow beam focused to penetrating hulls. If targeted at the ships fuel storage, it would cause a large explosion that rips the ship about. Ship defense are smaller lasers that help defend the ship from raiders and missiles. These lasers pack a small punch and are designed to riddle our ships' hulls. This in conjunction with new rail weaponry allows our ships to pack quite a punch. Other research has generated better communication relays through subspace and inertia dampeners to negate the effects of jumping and g-force in viper pilots," Richard continued.

"All of the research is incorporated into the newly designed vessels. As you can see we have created new classes of ships that will cause the existing ones to become obsolete. The New classes are the Prometheus, the Zeus, the Nexus, the Infinity, and the Apollo. We have also designed a station, massive colony ships, and space fighters. "

"The Prometheus is the ship of the fleet. It is designed to hold up to 20,000 colonial fleet members and operate on a crew of 2,000. It holds up to 80 squadrons of vipers and 40 squadrons of raptors in four bays. It has a large CIC, large medical bay, 8 sub-light engines, 2 jump engines, and 1 warp engine. It has 12 ship killer and 750 ship defense lasers as well as 12 heavy rail-guns and 400 light rail-guns.

"The Apollo class is a battle cruiser class ship, designed to hold 17,000 fleet members and operating on a crew of 2000, it is suppose to be the heavy hitters in the fleet. It contains 8 sub-light engines, 2 jump engines, and 1 warp engine. It also has more lasers than any other ship with 24 ship killers and 1000 ship defense lasers. It also has 24 heavy rail-guns as well as 500 light rail-guns."

"The Zeus class is a fast response frigate designed to hold 7000 people operating on a crew of 1600. It has four sub-light engines, 1 jump engine and 1 warp engine. It also contains two lower flight bays capable of holding 5 squadrons of vipers and 1 squadron of raptors each. It also supports 2 ship killers, 300 ship defense lasers, 4 heavy rail-guns and 200 light rail-guns."

"The infinity is the new class of mobile shipyards. It is designed to hold up to twenty Prometheus class ships for repair and be able to hold 50,000 people. It takes 5000 to operate and supports 200 squadrons of vipers and 50 squadrons of raptors. It has 32 sub-light, 4 dual-jump engines, 1 warp engines, and is designed to hold energy shields that support non-EV suit activity in its hold. Its defense systems are 50,000 ship defense lasers, 20 heavy rail-guns and 500 light rail-guns. The best feature is the retractable dry-docks."

"The next class, the Nexus, is the support vessels of the fleet. Each has a maximum of 2000 people operating on a crew of 500. They have 3 sub-light engines, 1 jump engine, and 1 warp engine. They all contain 200 ship defense lasers for protection. After that, there are five versions of this ship depending on the task. Those tasks are mining, refining, smelting, building electronics, and factory production."

"There are two versions of the colony ships where one is designed to contain 500,000 people on 5 different levels while the other is designed for farming, livestock, and fisheries. Each has 24 sub-light engines, 3 dual-jump engines, and 1 warp engine. The first version is a similar version to the domed cities except that they are on top of each other. Each layer is designed to hold 100,000 people and is connected by a series of elevators. The second version contains 12 levels where 10,000 people per level are to manage the production of all food. Each ship is designed to hold 200 squadrons of vipers, 40 squadrons of raptors, and have 5,000 ship defense lasers."

"The next item is the space station is design to be able to dock 20 ships at any one time. It has two saucers of 20 decks each at opposite ends and holds up to 50,000 people. It has 120 squadrons of vipers and 30 squadrons of raptors. It also has 4,000 ship defense lasers. It also has 24 sub-light engines, 4 dual jump engines, and 1 warp engine."

"Finally, the vipers and raptors have been redesigned to include a warp engine, shields, and inertia dampeners so that all people can get away quickly. They can also take 4 times the damage before they are destroyed. They also contain two ship defense lasers in addition to 2 light rail-guns."

"What do you think of the new ships?" Richard finalized.

"Wow, these would make all of our current ships obsolete. I would very much like these to be made. But I don't believe that these ships can be built with our current budget. Even with our slash fund, we can't make more than twenty total capital ships," Corman replied.

"It would be nice to have but we would have to dig deep before any of this could happen. More details would have to come out," Nagala stated.

"I know that the military would have issues so I decided more money needed to be sent to my slash fund in R&D. I currently have 2,100 billion cubits stashed away for the building of these ships. I acknowledge that we can't build all of them without other resources that you have. The first thing I would like to get started is that many of the electronics in the current ships can be used or recycled for new parts. I would like all of the decommissioned ships to be stripped of all usable material before being used to make new ships. If we can reuse many of the ship materials in all of the military depots, then we can build some more ships without spending more. Without those ships, we can build about 35 capital ships of 15 Zeus, 10 Apollo, and 10 Prometheus, and support units of 3 each of the Nexus class, one shipyard, two of the mobile colonies, and one space station. With those ships we can expand that to 90 Capital ships of 40 Zeus, 25 Apollo, and 25 Prometheus with 15 each of the Nexus class, three shipyards, 16 mobile colonies and the 1 space station. This would include all of the obsolete vipers and raptors and any civilian decommission ships as well," Richard formulated. "About half of those ships could be ready for launch in about 6 years, if we are given the necessary resources. Also, we would need many pilots and fleet personnel to man these ships as well."

"That would be perfect. We can have those ships built at the new haven and begin the process of moving all of the necessary ships over there. By the end of the month, we will begin removing ships starting with the oversized battlestars and with each month, more of the warstars, frigates, and old gunstars will begin dropping in," Nagala confirmed. "When can you start dropping the domed cities down on the first planet?"

"I can have the first group ready for launch immediately after I receive some Argo ships to move them. I would also like to have a battle group on hand for protection," Richard replied. "Furthermore, the second set of domed cities will be ready in 3 weeks. All the food, life stock, and fisheries will be ready. One thing that I need to do is to hire more personnel. Do you believe that I can get some fleet members to participate in our deployment and for security?" Richard asked.

"I'm sure that we can do that. It might be possible for us to keep more members and have them supplemented by income from you. I can also have new pilots sent your way as well for more training starting in two years. Is there any way we can make it better for the members?" Corman asked.

"Yes I believe some of the perks of the positions is if they take the position, they would have to take a twenty year commitment. All personnel can break regulation and get married if they want without issue from the military. The remainder of their ten year commitment to the military is served through us and if they have any family that they would like to bring along, they can. They will receive 1/3 pay from the military for ten years, ½ pay from us with a 1/6 pay raise after ten years, and have a monthly allowance for food, free housing, and free medical during the entirety of their commitment. They will also receive a 1/3 pay raise for serving an additional ten years in our company. Finally, if they retire with us usually after 30 years, they will receive 1/3 of their final salary in the form of retirement for an additional 30 years and free housing and medical for life. This is all according to pay at the rank they entered as and any promotion of rank will change the amount of pay they will receive," Richard suggested.

"Any children brought along will also have adequate education as we will be hiring teachers and professors. We will be able to give any education into any industry they want as we will train people as engineers, doctors, specialists, and many others. We will also be hiring people to work the Argo domes. We should be able to put more domed cities in at anytime to expand the population. Current plans have us having close to 5 million people possible per planet. Eventually, we should be able to add entertainment domes as well. Life shouldn't suffer," Richard continued. "Please be aware that at the moment, we have an excess of food that we can exchange to the military for more ships and that should help to supplement the budget by reducing food costs."

"Excellent. We should have quarterly talks about any expansions but be aware that if any word gets to the government, we are all in a world of hurt," Corman affirmed. "We should have BSG 107 sent to help escort you over to the Nebula. I am also thinking of having them based in the nebula for further security until we can get the first batch of ships ready. Once the first series of ships are completed, I want BSG 107 returned with a skeletal crew with the remaining personnel transferred to the new ships. The new ships will be label in battle fleets of 5 Prometheus class ships, 5 Apollo and 8 Zeus class ships. The new battle groups will be BSG 111, 112, 113, 114, and 115. As soon as BSG 111 and 112 are completed, they will be filled out with personnel from decommissioned capital ships. Those ships will then be sent to you. Once BSG 114 is completed, we will begin plans for BSG 116 and 117 and more if we can. We can decide that at a later date."

"That is perfect, Admiral Corman. I believe that this plan can be a success. Further plans for planetary defense will need to be worked out later. I should see you in 3 months," Richard confirmed. "Have a good day, Admirals."

Leaving, he felt that he had accomplished a lot and even then, there was a lot more he had to do.

A/M: Sorry for the wait, I've been busy with a new job and has caused me to slow down a bit due to a long schedule. I will be able to post the next chapter later this week but don't expect it until Thursday or later. I will try to get as much as I can do done so that you can enjoy. Please continue to review. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

6 years before the fall

Sitting at his desk awaiting the arrival of Admiral Corman and Nagala, Richard was looking over the most recent reports of the colony including the monetary gains from agriculture and the status of ships and cities being built. Stepping back, he went to his window which showed a brilliant view of the three planets, Aeon, Eon, and Ion. Aeon had three sets of domed cities and was supporting a great civilian population of 600,000. Eon had two sets of cities and had 500,000. Ion had the most people living on it with 700,000 on its two sets of cities. A new set of cities will be arriving for Ion in three months and Eon's next set in a year.

Over 2.6 million people have migrated over to the new haven, mostly family from our civilian and military employees who have taken advantage of the great benefits the company has given them. The remaining 800,000 are working on the space station, three colony ships, four argo colony ships and the two infinity ships.

Business has been booming from our agricultural subsidiary established 4 years ago. Our food stores have risen to capacity and any excess have been given to the military and sold in the twelve colonies. Within the next few years, we expect to increase the amount sold by 20 - 25% per year as soon as new agro domes come online.

More money needs to come in to help replenish our reserves. They are currently down to 500 billion cubits. Over the last 6 years, we have added 400 billion cubits each as part of the R&D expense. However, due to the amount of resources being used and the personnel expense of the new haven we have used an amount just over 4,000 billion cubits. Soon, we will be recuperating more money.

Over the last six years, we have finished building BSG 111 to 115. BSG 116 and 117 will be operational within the next year and BSG 118 to 125 will be ready for service one at a time every six months. We have already finished enough support ships to form support fleet one comprising of 10 of each version of Nexus class ships, one infinity class shipyard, three colony ships, and three argo colony ships. Support fleet two should be ready within 4 years and Support fleet 3 should be operational 30 months after that.

Many of the ships have been built with a mixture of recycle material. At first, all of the reserve fleet ships were brought over from all over the twelve colonies. This also included all of the scrapped ships from the first war and all those that have been scrapped since. This collection of ships helped to build support fleet 1, BSG 111 to 113, and the space station. As soon as support fleet one was operational especially the Nexus class ships, they were posted all over the Nebula mining for raw materials to help us build more ships.

Each year, Nagala and Corman sent over more ships, anything they could get their hands on including any broken, damage, decommissioned, scrapped civilian ship. Furthermore, the military had been trading their own support ships for older ships from mining corporations in order to reduce the costs for mining corporations and the military. Reduced costs on paper have been relegated to the shared costs of maintaining the new fleet. The military's support fleet of over 200 ships has been reduced to close to 130. Soon that number will be reduced again to close to 80. This is in conjunction with more decommissioned ships.

Talk throughout the government is that they are planning to install a new CNP that has been designed by Dr. Gaius Baltar. It is to my belief that this guy is a fool and should have been tossed from Caprica but due to his connections, he has been able to push this upgrade through. Many of the fleet's capital ships including over 120 battlestars should have this new system installed in 6 years. Many of the older ships that aren't capable of being upgraded are going to be quietly decommissioned and sent to us.

It is our hope that we can be prepared as soon as any word arrives on any attack from the Cylons. Six months ago, I received a message from Admiral Corman and Nagala regarding the two empty nebulas, the Hyperion Nebula and the Cypien Nebula. Each use to hold a small depot and since they were emptied, they thought that it would be good to use them as forward bases. Since then, I had ordered the construction on two space stations be quickened and authorized the construction of two more. The first two should be ready in three months and the other two stations should be finished 21 months after that. Final details of the plan should be finalized when Admiral Corman and Nagala arrive anytime now.

"Knock, Knock." My aid entered the room, "Admiral Corman and Nagala have arrived. They are being escorted here. Should I show them in?"

"Yes, immediately," Richard stated.

A minute later, they had entered the room. "Good Afternoon, Admirals. It has been a couple of months since we have met. Since your message six months ago, the construction on two of the space stations has been quickened and the authorization of two other stations has been authorized."

"Good job. We have planned to utilize both Nebulas but the first one should be the Cypien Nebula. Recent survey reports indicate that it has an excess of asteroids that have a multitude of metals, minerals, and both types of tylium. The two space stations will need to be sent there as well as support fleet one. They will be protected by BSG 111, 112, and 113. When BSG 116, 117, 118, and 119 are complete, I want BSG 114, 115, and 116 sent over to the Hyperion Nebula along with the next two space stations and any finished ships of support fleet two. Eventually, I want each base to support 5 battle fleet," Nagala stated.

"I also have ordered all of the mobile shipyards to report here. We will only be keeping three of the 15 for repair of the current ships of the fleet. The others will be decommissioned and can be scrapped to build more infinity shipyards. Eventually, I want two in each support fleet in each Nebula and one roving," Corman affirmed.

"Ok I will order the construction of three more infinity ships as a priority in addition to the one being completed for support fleet two. I will also have support fleet 1, BSG 111, 112, and 113 ready for departure to Cypien Nebula as soon as the two space stations are completed. I expect the two current shipyards to continue building up the support fleet's Nexus ships. If all comes together, we should have the support fleet up and running quicker. We should be able to post the remaining 5 thousand military personnel as well as more you can transfer over," Richard confirmed. "When do you expect more military personnel to be transferred?"

"Our current plans are to take half of BSG 107 crew complement and transfer them over to BSG 116 in six months. As soon as that is happening, we will be sending all of the graduating class of trainees from the academy for the new six month training period before posting. As soon as they have been trained, all of them will be posted into BSG 116 to work under the command of 107. Decommissioned ships will supply more troops to be transferred over to 107. Every year, the graduating classes will be rotated here to train under BSG 107 before transfers to new battle fleets. As you know, Rear Admiral Jones is helping us keep word of this haven a secret. He is very supportive of this colony and wishes to continue to help. Many of his crew feels the same way. That is why many of the military families coming here are from BSG 107," Corman stated.

"We will need to hire more construction workers as well for the new ships in all three nebulas. This should help us in speeding up the work on all of the ships and more of the shipyards and stations. We will also be starting to sell off some of the excess material to the civilian markets. Our storage capacity is almost at the limit and this should allow us to help our monetary reserve. Many of the hires accept our beneficial package that allows us to continue hiring more while balancing our budget. I just hope that we can continue at our current rate as we could run out of money if we don't bring in some more," Richard said worriedly.

"I know, that is why we have shared the costs as much as we can. All of the employees do have NCO commissions," Corman replied. "More of our budget for ships and personnel are being sent here so that money will soon be available. I enjoy these ships more than our existing ones as they take less people to run which is why I want more of them to be made. We should also think of the possibility of making more Zeus class as they would not take as much resources. 50% larger than a gunstar with more firepower than a Galactica class battlestar. We should also design a shuttle capable of transferring over 500 people per trip. I will leave that to you. We will also be sending in Admiral Ricks to take command of Cypien Nebula and will be promoting Commanders Johnson, Rogers, and Summers to admiral to take command of BSG 111, 112, and 113. They will be reporting to Admiral Ricks once the space station is online. We are putting Admiral Jones in charge of this Nebula. One last thing before we leave. Admiral Nagala and I believe that since you are managing all of these battle fleets and personnel, it is only appropriate to increase your appropriate rank to that of Rear Admiral. When any attacks begin and anything happens to the two of us, it is our standing order that you should take command as Fleet Admiral along with Admiral Jones. He understands the reasons and will help you whenever you need.

"It is an honor to accept this promotion and hope that anything I can do is for the best of the colonies," Richard said honorably. "I will also get those plans started and they should be big enough to be stored on the mobile colonies. It has been a good day and I wish you a safe journey back to Picon."

"Thank you, Richard. Be safe," Nagala replied.

Richard went back to looking at the reports looking at which people he needed to hire.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

One Day before the Fall

All is well Richard mused while sitting at his desk. Tomorrow will be the decommissioning of the Galactica and the day of remembrance. The ambassador will also be leaving tonight to be at armistice station. It will be sad to see the Galactica removed from active service. She was a great ship with lots of history. That is why the government wants to turn it into a museum. Such a shame for Commander Adama. He has served continuously since the war and is one of the most decorated in the fleet. To see the ship he last commands be decommissioned before he retires is an insult to his name.

Though his secret mission, operation skipjack, yielded little results, the admiralty has deemed it necessary to be extra cautious this year. Reports on the mission stated that the stealthstar involved in recon operations across the Red Line was found after several systems. It was depicted that the Cylons were ready to deploy quickly as several heavy raiders converged upon the stealthstar. It was a great risk that probably cost the pilot its life but gave valuable intelligence on the Cylon threat. The loss of the pilot and the ship cause the government to use Adama as a scapegoat.

With the decommissioning of the Galactica, the fleet was down to 70 battlestars and about 200 patrolstar, gunstars, and firestars. The support ships were down to 80. On the upside, our reserve fleet was up to 14 fully functional battle groups, BSG 111 to 124, 2 fully functional support fleets, 2 forward bases in the Hyperion Nebula and Cypien Nebula, 1 safe haven in the Omega, and enough room to support a civilian population of over 25 million people. All of the domed cities where down on the planets and ready to use. Each nebula contains two space stations with the last one almost fully operational in the Omega Nebula. All seven Infinity class shipyards were operational and have been used to help construct the colony ships and the last battle group. BSG 125 will be operational in less than 4 months. We also have three colony ships in the forward bases as well as 24 in Omega. Current population in the Omega Nebula is 6.2 million including 1.2 million employees, close to 120,000 fleet personnel, and 40,000 cadets. Each of the two forward bases also support close to 500,000 including 200,000 employees and close to 35,000 fleet personnel.

The R&D department also made three breakthroughs on new technology. One of them is the Multi-shield module amplifier. This allows the battle groups to position themselves at coordinated areas that connect each ship's shield and amplify the power of the shield to last longer. The connected shield will be able to protect and area of space over a planet. One battle group's connected shield would also be able to stand up to over 40 basestars from the Cylon war era. The second breakthrough is the scanner. The scanner can be used to locate objects and people on a planet's surface. The last breakthrough is the teleporter. The teleporter technology isn't fully capable of transporting organics at the moment but can transport any non-organic materials such as loose metals and minerals on a planet's surface. This in conjunction with the scanner can locate and transport known depositories and materials necessary for fleet operations.

Using these new technologies, we have formulated defense strategies involving flanking battle groups on each end and use three battle groups to shield areas. Prometheus class and Zeus Class ships will connect the shield while the Apollo class ships will penetrate as ship killers. In the mean time a support fleet will be protected and concentrate on recovery operations.

With our cautiousness, we will send two Zeus class ships from BSG 121 to armistice station, Scorpia, Virgon, and Aquaria. Fleet 1 in the Hyperion Nebula will deploy if necessary to Picon and Fleet 2 in the Cypien Nebula will deploy to Caprica. Hopefully we do not need to deploy.

Looking back at the report, he could see that the past 4 years have greatly helped our budget. Mineral and Food sales have help to compensate our budget and add to our reserve. We are up to 1,000 billion cubits and thankfully, we have decided to rearrange our battle fleets after BSG 125 is complete. The focus will be on building Zeus Class ships. The cost ratio between building the Prometheus to Zeus is close to 3 to one. The new arrangement is 3 Prometheus, 3 Apollo, and 18 Zeus. The last of the Prometheus and Apollo class ships will be completed in the next month while most of the other shipyard ports are constructing support ships and Zeus class. BSG 125 will leave port and more construction on Zeus class will begin. We should have the first five reconfigured battle groups in eight to ten months.

One of the most promising was the report on a new class of fast attack ships. With the new shields, more efficient engines, large and small scale weaponry, I believed that it was important to get R&D to design a smaller, more maneuverable ship. The main concept was that it had to be as maneuverable as a viper but have more firepower, more shielding, and be self-sufficient. R&D decided to design the ship to be 100 meters long, 50 meters wide, and 50 meters tall. Although flat at the top, bottom, and one end, it had a curved front with small viper bays at each side. Capable of holding two squadrons of vipers, a crew of 300 including a marine complement of 50, and no raptors, it had two large version viper engines, one jump engine, and a warp engine and was also heavily armored and shielded. This class of ship, named Excelsior, was capable of being a patrol and scout ship but with enough attack capability to ambush ships. These ships would run in squadrons of 20 separated in 4 flights of 5. One squadron will then be posted into each battle group. Currently, there are 3 squadrons being constructed and should be ready for combat in 2 months.

With the Excelsior class ships being built as well as more Zeus class, each battle group will then be grouped into fleets. With the new configurations, we will have 5 battle groups in each fleet. The support fleet will also have more ships and be reconfigured for quick deployment to support assigned battle fleets. The new fleets will be able to use nebula bases as primary defense bases and as more Excelsior ships become being built, they would take over all patrols in the star systems.

Hopefully, all goes well tomorrow and we don't have to continue worrying about the Cylons.

One day before the fall

Cylon Home World

Looking out the window of his station, John Cavil was looking at the massive fleet that his Cylons have created. Over 4,000 basestars, support ships, and resurrection hubs have been built and were to be deployed in the next few hours. All of them had a full complement of raiders and he had thousands of spare raiders in storage to be used if necessary. There were 20 large targets that he was sending at least one hundred and fifty ships to destroy any resistance. We want to annihilate all of the humans. They are imperfect. Infiltration in most of the military vessels has been completed. Most of them have also had the New CNP installed in there refits and they don't even realize it. Just then the door opened.

"All stations report green for operations," Anthony Cavil reported. "All weapons are loaded and the raiders have been installed in all baseships and are ready for deployment."

"Excellent. I will board commandship 1 and command the battle group attacking Picon. I want all ships to concentrate on each target and destroy all vessels in site. If you need to use nuclear weapons, go right ahead. They all the others that by the end of tomorrow, all we will need to do is finish off any surviving ships not around the planets," John responded.

"We will leave at 600 hours tomorrow," John commanded.

"By your leave," Anthony replied and left.

It will be a great day tomorrow, seeing all of the humans dead and dying. We have waited 40 years since the end of the war, biding our time. We have built our massive fleet and have increased the number of Centurions and organic Cylons. Over 2 million of us live on this planet and still there are over 100,000 of us living in the colonies as infiltration agents. They will be honored when they return. It will be glorious, just like I dreamed.

A.N Just to let everyone know, I have been busy with my new jobs and work seven days a week. Therefore, the rate of my writing has decreased. I have already started Chapter 6 and hope to have it finished in about 10 days. I also feel that this story needs a little more to it and have decided to rewrite it after I have finished the full framework of the story. Please give me any feedback or any ideas you wish to incorporate into the next version. Thank you for your patience.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Day of the Fall

Picon Headquarters, 0900 Hours

Admiral Corman was in his office going over some of the latest reports but had an alert stature as he sat at his desk. In his last communiqué with Nagala and Sherman, he knew that it would be touch and go on this day due to the significance of the day itself. With the massive holiday and retirement of the Galactica, it would be a perfect target for an all out Cylon attack. It is why they ordered 2 Zeus Class ships to Virgon, Scorpia, Aquaria, and Armistice station. Of course they were ordered to stay out of Dradis contact to keep them a secret if necessary. Those ships were ordered, if necessary, to contact any vessels in the area that if they could jump, give them Baker Alpha Baker coordinates or the entrance to the old reserve fleet. They had sent BSG 122 there for reserve protection if necessary.

Beep, Beep. "SITREP" Corman stated.

"Admiral Nagala wishes you a good day and that he is in route to Canceron for the festivities," CIC replied. "He also stated that launch group one and patrol G121A to G121D have arrived at locations and that they are at station readiness."

"Thank you and Out," Corman confirmed.

Great, BSG 122 and Zeus Class patrols are already at their locations and are at alert level 2. Hopefully, none of the new battle groups will be required today.

Armistice Station, 1030 Hours

Commander Joe Miner was looking over the Dradis console with quick glances to the forward windows. Miner, a reserve commander that had been brought into the plan as part of the military cutback, knew that today would not be a happy day. He had this gut feeling that by the end of today, he would be part of a massive war between humans and Cylons. He had this gut feeling six years ago when he was brought before the admiralty. In that case, he was given this option as part of the secret operations and the option of transfer to a full reserve officer. Thankfully, he chose this option and he couldn't be happier. He transferred his entire family to Omega Nebula as a precaution and the benefits for his children could be better. They have better education, better health care, and more options of careers ahead of them than anywhere else in the colonies. Plus he got to safe quite a bit of money because even though he was being paid less, he received a food allowance, free housing for his family, free health care, and cheap education. To top it off, he also didn't have to pay any tax to the government. He knew then that this was an option that he and anyone else that took the option would enjoy.

Going back to his gut feeling, he knew that everything would go up in flames by the end of today. He kept all of his crew at alert-two readiness and had all viper and raptor pilots on standby. All batteries were fully charged and ready to fire. Looking back and forth, he was waiting for any unexpected dradis contacts in addition to the seven ship colonial battle group.

All of a sudden, large blimps showed up on Dradis. One turned into ten into fifty and counting. "I want stealth star 1 to launch for intel. Also send a communiqué to Admiral Corman, Nagala, and Sherman regarding Armistice attack."

"Sir yes Sir" the CIC officer replied. "Sir, comm. traffic has armistice station under attack and the battle group stationed there is having trouble with their network."

"Bring us about, top speed to intercept. Launch viper squadrons. Get me a direct link to the battle group," Miner stated

"Yes sir," replied communications. "Sir, you have Whisper Actual."

"Whisper Actual, this is Defiant Actual. I know that your systems are down. I am sending jump coordinates Baker Alpha Baker to your direct terminal. I need you to get your ships out of here. We will cover your retreat."

"Defiant Actual, Copy that, we have already lost the tiger with most of her crew and don't believe that we can take much more of a beating. We have heavy damage to the majority of our ships. Anymore and we may lose everyone. Coordinates have been distributed and we will jump as soon as we can."

"Roger," Miner replied. "Get as many of those missiles away from those ships. Vipers are to cover from missiles and raiders. Get our shield to cover the retreat."

"Whisper, Hamilton, Bengal, and Washington away. Titan and Jupiter have too much damage to their jump engines. They are abandoning ship," CIC reported.

"Get them on board quickly," Miner ordered.

"Titan destroyed. About half of its crew was still aboard. Sir. Jupiter has evacuated three quarters and is about to explode," CIC stated.

"As soon as all survivors are aboard, get jump damaged vipers aboard and confirm to all ships jump to Baker Alpha Baker. Also send a quick after battle report to Picon HQ," Miner stated.

"Sir, Yes Sir."

Scorpia, 1035 Hours

Patrol G121B was on the outskirts of Scorpia Dradis. They were waiting for any possible Cylon threat and had been since 0700 Hours. All of a sudden, 20 large blimps showed up on Dradis with more appearing every second.

Commander Harris, Zeus Class ship Republic, stated, "Launch Vipers. Send a communiqué to Admiral Sherman in the Hyperion Nebula and Admiral Corman at fleet HQ. Get us between the shipyards and any Cylons."

"Sir, Yes Sir."

Aquaria, 1035 Hours

Patrol G121C on the outskirts of Aquaria was waiting at Dradis for any sign of contact. Suddenly 15 blimps appeared then 20 more. Commander Johanson, Zeus Class ship Oddessy, ordered, "Launch Vipers and send a communiqué to Admiral Sherman in the Hyperion Nebula and Admiral Corman at fleet HQ. Get us between Aquaria and any Cylons."

Picon Headquarters, 1040 Hours

"Admiral Corman, Sir, you have a communiqué from Patrol G121A regarding Cylon attack at Armistice station. Report stated that over 150 ships attacked the battle group and station. They also report that the new CNP has caused system wide failure on Gaius Baltar CNP refitted colonial ships" One attendant reported upon entering the room.

Sir, you have a communiqué from Patrol G121B from Scorpia reporting large numbers of Cylon baseships attacking at Scorpia. They are requesting instructions and have placed themselves between the shipyards and the Cylons," a seconded attendant stated upon entering.

Sir, communiqué from Patrol G121C at Aquaria reporting Cylon baseships attacking Aquaria. They have placed themselves between Cylons and the planet and request further instructions."

"Damn. Order Picon control to initiate full evacuation of Picon's Population into any FTL ships as soon as possible. As soon as they are full, send them to Baker Alpha Baker. Order all colonial ships to return to the old CNP. Then get me Admiral Sherman on a priority one line. Finally, get me Admiral Nagala," Corman Ordered."

Hyperion Nebula, 1045 Hours

Ring, Ring. "SITREP" Admiral Sherman stated.

"Sir, I have communiqués from G121B and G121C. They report that Cylons have attacked at Scorpia and Aquaria and request instructions. They also report that they have moved between the planets and the Cylons," CIC reported.

"Damn. Send BSG 111 and 112 to Aquaria and BSG 113 and 114 to Scorpia. They are ordered to get as many people off the planet and quickly locate as many necessary materials as soon as possible. Half of support group Alpha is to accompany 111 and 112 and the other half with 113 and 114. Make sure that there are at least two heavy pop colony ships in each fleet. Send 115 to reinforce Admiral Nagala and order BSG 116 t0 118 to Picon to protect HQ. Also order 119, 120, and the remaining ships of 121 to Caprica. Finally send 123 to reinforce 122 at the old reserve fleet locations," Sherman ordered.

"Sir, you have a priority line from Admiral Corman," CIC announced.

"Admiral Corman, Sir," Sherman replied.

"SITREP" Corman confirmed.

"I have sent BSG 111 and 112 to Aquaria, 113 and 114 to Scorpia, 115 to reinforce Nagala, 116, 117, and 118 to Picon, 119, 120, and remaining 121 ships to Caprica, and 123 to reinforce 122 at Baker Alpha Baker. Support fleet one is split in two to get as many people of Aquaria and Scorpia as possible. I am going to send what I can to Picon and Caprica next," Sherman reported.

"Good. I have initiated evacuation of Picon as well as ordered all colonial ships to return to the old CNP. I want to have as many people evacuated as possible," Corman responded.

"Sir, BSG 111 and 112 have reported that they have arrived and have taken positions around Scorpia. They state that about forty cities have been destroyed by nuclear weapons. Evacuation of the remaining cities has started. G121B has reported that the Pegasus did a blind jump while the remaining ships have taken damage. 3 have jumped to Baker Alpha Baker and the remaining ships were too damaged to jump. They have been evacuated. The shipyard itself is intact and has been connected to 15 jump capable tug ships and jumped with evacuated personnel. BSG11 reports that about 20 baseships have been destroyed by the time they arrived and that G121B has heavy damage but are still jump capable. They have been ordered to retreat to Baker Alpha Baker," CIC reported in.

"Admiral Corman, BSG 111 and 112 have arrived and are beginning evacuation of Scorpia. 20 baseships have been destroyed by G121B and they have been ordered to retreat to Baker Alpha Baker due to damage. Jump military vessels have also jumped and those that cannot have been evacuated to the shipyard. The shipyard has also been jumped by tugs. However, they report that 40 cities have been destroyed," Sherman stated.

"That is sad to hear. I have also communicated with Nagala, he has ordered all remaining colonial vessels to Virgon. He has also already communicated to the others to replace the New CNP with the old one and should put up quite a fight. He has also stated the BSG 115 has arrived and has been ordered to help the evacuation of Virgon. I want you to send whatever ships you have remaining to Virgon to help evacuate," Corman ordered.

"Yes, Sir," Sherman replied. "CIC, send whatever ships you have available from Omega, Hyperion, and Cypien Nebulas to Virgon to help with evacuation."

"Yes Sir. BSG 113 and 114 have reported in. They report similar conditions as Scorpia. 25 baseships destroyed. Many cities have been destroyed. G121C heavily damaged and have been sent to Baker Alpha Baker. Evacuation underway and most of the ships had already jumped away by the time G121C arrived. Also BSG 123 has arrived at Baker Alpha Baker and requests two infinity shipyards sent over for its med-lab. Finally, BSG 119, 120, and 121 have arrived at Caprica and report that Cylons have arrived and that it is too late for the colonial ships stationed there. They also report that Caprica City and Delphi City have had Neutron Bombs explode over them. Many others are burning. They have started with evacuations and are trying to save as many people as possible but have to engage the Cylons to get to the planet. Estimated enemy vessels at 400," CIC reported.

"Tell all of the Infinity shipyards to travel to Baker Alpha Baker. Then have BSG 122 and 123 head to Caprica. They are to destroy as many of the baseships as possible," Sherman replied. "As soon as they have been destroyed or they have retreated, send some of the less damaged ships to Virgon to help with the evacuation and destruction of the Cylon fleet. Make sure that none of our ships are destroyed."

"Yes, Sir" CIC responded.

"All of our ships are in operation. I sorry to say that we couldn't do more for some of the other planets. How is Picon at the moment?" Sherman inquired.

"I received word that over 300 Cylon ship have been in orbit. At least 120 of them have been destroyed by our forces, the majority by BSG 116, 117, and 118. About 25% of the population has been evacuated into about 40% of our FTL ships. I am going to need more ships to get people off. Already I have about fifty cities that have been destroyed. Is there a way to transfer them to other ships in order to get more people on?" Corman inquired.

"No, the best way is to keep them at Baker Alpha Baker. I am going to see what the update is at Scorpia and Aquaria. In the mean time, I will try to get more evacuation shuttles over to your spaceports. I will also send more of our battle groups over to cover more territory," Sherman replied. "CIC, what is our status at Scorpia?"

"Sir, Scorpia has the majority of the survivors on board. There are 12 filled colony ships and 16 partial ships with a current population of just over 9.2 million. Material supply vessels have been filled to capacity. They report that there are still about 15% of materials that could be picked up," CIC responded.

"Send the filled colony ships to Baker Alpha Baker. Have the battle groups converge at Picon. Send the remaining colony ships to help with the evacuation. Also get a report on the vessels at Aquaria," Sherman ordered.

"Yes Sir," CIC acknowledged.

"Admiral, Remaining ships at Scorpia are on the way. I am also checking up on Aquaria. What is the situation with Admiral Nagala?" Sherman inquired.

"Nagala has been hit hard. With the battle group supporting the evacuation of Virgon, there have not been many destroyed basestars. Only twenty confirmed destroyed while we have taken 60% casualties. They could possibly hold out for about another 30 minutes. Virgon has also been hit hard. About 40% of the planet is destroyed with millions of casualties. Estimated 15 million have been evacuated on all FTL capable ships and about 10 million have been evacuated on the 30 Colony ships. Confirmed reports have returned from with near total destruction of Gemenon, Sagitaron, … The planets were basically leveled by the Cylons. There could not possibly be many survivors. Also reported are the destruction of Olympus station and the report that a fleet of ships have gone towards Ragnar Station with Commander Adama," Corman lethargically stated.

"Sir, the fleet at Aquaria has reported in. About half of the estimated 350 Cylon ships have been confirmed destroyed. Our battle fleet is heavily damage and is about to retreat to Baker Alpha Baker. An Estimated 10 million have been evacuated on 40 colony ships and they have confirmed 100% transport of all necessary materials." CIC interjected.

"Great, send the partially filled colony ships to help at Picon. Allow battle fleet to return to Baker Alpha Baker. Get me a report on Caprica," Sherman ordered to CIC.

"Admiral, 70 partially full colony ships are on the way, they should arrive in about 15 minutes. The remaining vessels are returning to Baker Alpha Baker filled to capacity including the battle groups with casualties. I am also getting a report on Caprica," Sherman confirmed.

"Caprica battle groups report moderate damage. A confirmed 200 basestars have been destroyed and another 100 are heavily damaged and without jump capability. The remaining basestars have retreated. Shall I send the remaining ships to Picon?" CIC inquired.

"Yes, send them in," Sherman ordered. "Admiral, the battle groups at Caprica are on the way to Picon. Expect them to arrive in the next ten minutes.

"Excellent. Once the evacuation of the remaining people of Picon has been completed, we will be going to Baker Alpha Baker. Once there, I want everyone and everything catalogued. I also … more … constructed… more … space…

"Sir? Admiral?" Sherman asked. "Get me a survey of Picon immediately and get a line to a battle group CO."

"Yes Sir," CIC acknowledged.

"Picon HQ just received a nuclear warhead into their bunkers. It has been destroyed. Line open to Commander Madson on board the Prometheus class Angelus," CIC voiced over.

"Damn, get me a priority channel line to Admiral Nagala," Sherman ordered.

"Line open sir but it isn't the best," CIC responded.

"Thank you," Sherman replied. "Admiral, Admiral Corman and Picon HQ have been destroyed. You now have command of the fleet. How is it on your end?"

"I am not sure how much we can continue on. I know that the evacuation of Virgon survivors is at 80% complete. We have 25 ships of the original colonial fleet. We will hold out as long as we can. You have control of the remaining fleet units," Nagala replied.

"Yes, Sir," Sherman replied. "CIC, divert two additional battle groups from those going to Picon to Virgon. Rotate them into the protection of the evacuation fleet. Then order the undamaged battle groups forward to attack."

"Acknowledged," CIC confirmed. "Order sent."

"Admiral, order your remaining vessels to retreat. Your battle groups will be entering the battle and covering your retreat. Two additional battle groups will meet you to help with the protection of Virgon evacuation units." Sherman ordered.

"Scorpia evacuation units have arrived at Baker Alpha Baker. Fleet units are parked and evacuees are being treated and catalogued for census. All recovered equipment and resources are being catalogued. Further details will be sent in report," CIC interjected. "Fleet units also report the first wave of evacuees from Picon and Virgon have arrived. They have been parked and will be processed as soon as possible."

"Good, Tell me when Aquaria evacuees arrive," Sherman ordered.

"Yes Sir."

"Also, get me an update on Picon."

"Yes sir."

Sherman paced around the Dradis console in the space station waiting for updates. He hated not being on the battlefield. "Sir, Aquaria evacuees have arrived. They are following evacuation orders as required. Picon evacuation has also reported in. They have evacuated 80% of surviving population. Battle groups have taken extended offensive measures and have destroyed over 250 Cylon vessels. The remaining vessels are retreating," CIC stated.

"Good. Leave one battle group in orbit for protection. Send the remaining units to Virgon to help. Order filled colony ships to Baker Alpha Baker as soon as possible to reduce threats to Picon," Sherman commanded.

"Yes Sir."

"As soon as Picon is fully evacuated, check on the status of Virgon and have them retreat to Baker Alpha Baker. I want everyone processed and checked for any issues. This includes a health check to make sure everyone doesn't have any problems. Quarantine those that have issues and let them and their families know that it's a safety precaution. We don't want anyone to affect the general population. Secondly, send scouts to every colony, sub-colony, and any other installation for evacuation to Baker Alpha Baker. Let them know that they are to run silent and to avoid all contact with Cylon presence," Sherman purposefully ordered.

"Yes Sir," CIC acknowledge.

Sherman waited and paced some more. 15 minutes later, "Sir, Virgon battle groups report that the Cylons have retreated. They left with after approximately 340 vessels were destroyed or heavily damaged. Evacuation of Virgon is 90% complete. They report that all colony ships are full and all FTL capable vessels are full as well. There are approximately 400,000 citizens and military personnel remaining. They request instructions."

"Send the 7 infinity class shipyards. They should be able to hold all of them even if they are packed beyond capacity. Once they have been loaded, send them to Baker Alpha Baker and begin the same evacuation procedure as everyone else," Sherman replied. "After they have arrived, tell them to get some rest with at least a minimum CAP. I want preliminary reports on supplies and military personnel by 0900. I also want all non-duty personnel to have rest. Post Marine guards at all access stations on all ships and have a 4 hour rotation through the night."

"Yes Sir and Good Night sir," CIC responded.

"What a day. Thankfully, Admiral Nagala survived and should be able to help," Sherman mused, setting his alarm to 0700.

Day of the Fall

Cylon Homeworld, 2330 Hours

John Cavil gasped as he awoke in his new body. He had been aboard a commandstar at Virgon that had been destroyed. As he got up from his waiting pool, he saw both James and Anthony Cavil also waking up. He began thinking why did they get destroyed.

Anthony began to mutter under his breath, "shit, shit, shit, shit…"

"Why are you muttering?" James questioned darkly.

Anthony responded, "There were several battle groups that didn't respond to the virus over Scorpia. They had some type of new weaponry and were much harder to damage. They destroyed over 45% of our fleet by the time my ship was destroyed. They were so much more difficult to fight against that we didn't even destroy one, although several of them began to retreat."

"Damn, that happened to you too. About 200 of our vessels over Aquaria were destroyed by the time my ship was destroyed. Not one of my ships was able to destroy them and only a few began to retreat. Just what is happening?" James worriedly questioned.

John, quietly looked at the two in heavy thought, took what they stated and as he began to get dressed, ordered, "Someone get me a report on all targets."

Soon, a six entered into the room. "As you have ordered, a complete confirmation of targets have been completed. Of the 420 ships to engage at Virgon, 136 returned with heavy damage. Of the 410 ships to engage over Caprica, 94 returned heavily damaged. Only 80 returned from Picon of 380 ships and 100 returned from the 394 sent to Aquaria. 270 vessels were destroyed at Scorpia out of 375. Of the remaining 2100 vessels sent to the fifteen remaining targets of the remaining seven colonies and 8 military installations, only about 100 were destroyed by defense satellites and courageous defenders that momentarily gave some evacuees some time. However, we estimate only about 300,000 thousand made it off the ground to escape from all locations."

About 45% of our fleet basically destroyed and another 5% were basically in need of massive repair. Just where the hell did those battle groups come from that inflicted that much damage to us, John wondered.

"Other things to report is that before our heavily damaged ships departed was that an estimate combined total of over 60 million people were evacuated from Picon, Scorpia, Aquaria, and Virgon. It doesn't take into account the remaining survivors on the other eight colonies or any of the sub-colonies that could have survived our onslaught. We know that that the Pegasus also survived due to a jump just before being hit by a nuke. We also noticed an armada of civilian ships protected by two gunships and the Galactica at Ragnar Station and we sent six basestars to investigate. The Galactica and the two gunships protected the armada as they jumped passed the Red Line. We have also confined that our agents in that armada has begun initiating trackers," the six continued. "What are your orders?"

"Send a hundred basestars after them. Include a resurrection hub and three resurrection ships. I will join them in a couple of weeks. In the meantime, let us get to the subjugation of the remaining colonist that are still on the planets. I want most of them to be separated into three groups, men, women, and children. Send any male older than 16 to the tylium mines by virgon's moons. Females will be gathered on Caprica for the fives. I hear he has plans for them. The remaining children can be placed in dorms where they will be conditioned to be slaves in the mines or be sent to the Fives," John confirmed. "As it is, we need to repair and upgrade our ships if we are to continue to fight. Get one of our agents to see if they can get the plans for those ships. Well, get to it." How did we let over 60 million escape, he wondered.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

One day after the fall

Baker Alpha Baker, 0800 Hours

Sitting at Dradis, Admiral Nagala has been wondering that even with all that planning for a crisis, the military could not prevent the atrocity that had happened the day before. He had gotten all of his people to get some rest during the night once preliminary repairs were done. He knew that his ship would need to have a massive overhaul before it could fight again. However, he could have the remaining ships of the original fleet scrapped to build more battle groups. He knew from his discussions with Admiral Sherman that it would take about 10 months before a Prometheus class ship could be completed. It would take 9 months for the Apollo class and 5 months for each of the Zeus. He knew that more Zeus ships were being built in each of the Infinity shipyards as well as that new class that he hasn't seen yet. He needed to see Sherman to get updates when he got here.

"Sir," Joseph Crowler, his first officer spoke, breaking him out of his thoughts. "I have the preliminary reports on our supplies that were ordered from Admiral Sherman. With the wonderful technology that those supply ships and battle groups have, we have been able to pick up an amazing amount of resources of over 750 million tons ranging from rare metals to food. They were also able to pick up almost every military depot on the evacuated planets accounting for millions upon millions of shells, missiles, and parts. Also being implemented is the cataloguing of all evacuated personnel into a main database aboard one of the Infinity shipyards. I hear that it is for security purposes?"

"Yes, Admiral Sherman will be arriving soon and will be explaining the new procedures before we leave. This position was chosen for one reason. It was to prevent us from being followed by the Cylons as the radiation here is poisonous to them. According to the studies from the Cylon War 40 years ago, it takes about 24 hours before the radiation begins to shut down their systems. I want to have everyone be able to rest before the next part of our journey."

"Honestly sir, this position is not the best but as a stepping point, it is okay. How long do you expect us to be here?" Joseph asked.

"No more than a week. Once everything has been counted for and all the people have been entered into the system," Nagala replied. "I believe …"

"Sir, Admiral Sherman has entered the nebula and will be landing in the port flight bay," CIC interjected spoke over the intercom.

"Thank you," Sherman responded. "Let's head to the bay and start this meeting. I want to be able to get everything done quickly."

"Okay."

Walking down the damaged corridors, he saw many of his fleet personnel continuing to get quick repairs done to the ship. As he entered the flight bay, Nagala noticed that many of the deck crew were missing and a minority of the vipers were gone while others were being worked on one side of the deck. On the other side, he noticed a shuttle landing on the elevator door which then lowered to the flight deck.

The Doors of the shuttle began to open and out came Admiral Sherman and two people he recognized as his aide and his first officer.

"Welcome to the Atlantia, Admiral Sherman," Nagala began. "It was a long day yesterday will continue to be long on our journey but we welcome the break. Praise the gods for our survival."

"Praise the gods indeed but also praise ourselves for the work we have done to help our survival," Sherman responded. "Our journey is just beginning and we will continue on this journey to keep our people safe. I see you remember my aide, Henderson Jones, and first officer, Steward Hennessy. They will be helping us in our rebuilding efforts and will be continuing to hasten our plan for fleet security. Let us continue to the briefing room. I would like to talk to your entire CIC command staff as they will be helping out. There is just too much work to be done and not enough time."

"Sure, Crowler go get the CIC staff and man their post with the secondary shift. Bring them to state room. We will have our meeting there," Nagala ordered.

"Yes, sir" Crowler replied while all of them walked out the launch bay.

"Richard, just how are we going to get everyone safe while we are here?" Nagala asked.

"As you know, we will be here for about a week to two weeks. Our military vessels will be posed around the civilian fleet. They will protect us. The remaining information shall be disclosed when the CIC crew get here," Sherman answered as they arrived at the conference room. A minute later, the crew entered and sat down around the table.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen. I am Fleet Admiral Richard Sherman. I know that it is a busy time at the moment but I need to discuss the plan we are implementing and I will need your help. During our time in this nebula, we will be logging in all of the civilians and military personnel that have not been entered into the company database. Military personnel will come under my company's jurisdiction and will answer to only to Admiral Nagala and myself. We will set up a chain of succession to make sure that we will never have questions about the leadership chain. All Military personnel will be paid the same wages as those currently in our program. Since the military does not have a fund, they will be paid fully by us at 85% of the full rate as they will receive the same benefits," Sherman started.

"All Civilian manufacturing workers will be targeted as a priority as we will need additional help for construction of our new facilities such as the housing, ships, stations, and domed cities. They will be hired at our current salary rates with benefits. Other civilians will be able to receive standard refugee housing or rooms on our colony ships or domes. Those civilians will then be investigated to make sure their living conditions are similar. Although they will not be credited the resale value of their homes, they will be able to upgrade their homes at a much discounted rate," Sherman continued.

"Once domed cities become available, we will be able to relocate civilians to new homes and free up space on colonies, stations, and ships. As ships become obsolete, they will be recycled into new more heavily protected vessels that we have designed. As you most likely know, one of our new battle groups is able to properly defeat an average of 40 basestars before getting somewhat in trouble with damage. We will also have new improvements happening that will be added to military ships to provide any advantage against the Cylons. It is our estimation that the Cylons are not developing measures to help combat against our new ships but that will take some time. Destroyed Cylon vessels have numbered over 1000 in our defense of the evacuation fleet. I expect that number will drop and who knows how many vessels the Cylons have remaining. As such, it is our duty to get as many of our ships to be built and for more research and development to be implemented," Sherman explained.

"This also means that scientists will also be high on the priority for cataloguing. As such, I am ordering you to get yourselfs catalogued as soon as possible and help with cataloging the remaining military personnel. After that, you are ordered to help with the processing of all civilians and search every detail in your ships with the help of marines. I don't want anyone to escape cataloging. As soon as you catalogue a single person, you are to issue them an identification card where they will need to have at all times. If one person does not have one when questioned, they will be punished with a day in the Brig. No exceptions will be made. One thing that is good about the identification cards is that there will have a locator chip where sensors will be able to track unauthorized access to restricted areas. This does not mean that there will not be marine patrols or guards at certain points. If there are any questions, please speak now," Sherman ordered.

After waiting a few seconds, Sherman continued, "No, good. You have your orders, dismissed." CIC personnel filed out of the conference rooms. "Now that that is over, we can discuss the other things that I have ordered last night. I had Jones tally up the amount of vessels that we had helped to evacuate. Here is a list of ships," passing a sheet of paper. "As you can see, we have 325 liners of different sizes with an estimated, inaccurate count of about 4 million civilians. We also have about 500 smaller vessels in the realms of foundry, electrical, mining, manufacturing, and refining ships carrying an estimated 75,000 workers. This doesn't include the 3 shipyard stations that were jumped here capable of carrying over 300,000 souls each. The next vessels include 230 small to massive tylium ships with an estimated 1,000,000 people. We also have 550 private yachts carrying about 25,000 people. In terms of military vessels, we have the remaining of your fleet at Virgon, a few ships that were remaining at Caprica, Picon, and Scorpia, and whatever we picked up at armistice station. All in told, we have about 35 capital vessels and about 65 support vessels with an unknown population count. We also got all of the cadets from Picon and Virgon."

"That is quite a number from colonial ships but what about the new fleet. Will we have enough ships to post all of our troops and the cadets?" Nagala asked.

"Eventually, I have lots of ships being built in our shipyards. Currently, I have another 36 Zeus class vessels being built and they should be ready in about 3 months. I also have 3 20 ship squadrons of Excelsior class ships being built and they should be ready in 2 months. We also have another 100 or more support ships in various phases of construction which will be used to spell older civilian and military support ships. As soon as we finish cataloging, I will have construction of our ships increased with new workers which will be placed on payroll. It will speed up construction and allow us to construct more ships and domes. That reminds me. Hennessy, go and tell R&D that we need to be able to design and build dome carriers such that if we need to, we can lift domes and depart from our havens if necessary. Tell them I will meet with them soon and to have a preliminary plan in place for me to look over," Sherman ordered.

"Yes, sir" he said and exited.

"Just giving that order, I have an idea. What do you think of a station that contains several domes that are protected by squadrons of excelsior ships and a battle group?" Sherman asked.

"It sounds ok. I remember something like it when our R&D wanted to create a mobile agricultural fleet for our military. It would contain six small agro domes. But that idea was dropped after hearing about the cost," Nagala replied.

"Perfect. Maybe after talking with R&D, we can deploy something like it. Furthermore, I have a report regarding the resources that or new fleets collected. Overall, we took the entire depository of rare metals in all cities of planets we helped to evacuate. As a result, we have over 400 tons of gold bullion, 300 tons of Silver, Copper, Platinum, and over 1,000 tons of many other precious metals. We also collected 25,000 tons of steel and over 50 million tons of new and loose material that can be recycled to make new items in our foundry. We also took in over 20,000 full and partial vipers of various age and over 4,000 raptors in similar conditions as the vipers. WE also picked up over 4,000 million tons of food and collected enough fresh water to fill 2,000 1,000 gallon capacity tanks of water. In addition, we picked up 40,000 cows, 2,000 horses, 50,000 chickens, 30,000 pigs, and over 1,000,000 fish of various sizes found in the fisheries. We also took all the planets supplies of ammunition, wines and spirits, books and entertainment, and medicine. I had one scout sent during the night to the Aquaria, Scopia, Picon, and Virgon. They reported that there was no sign of human life on them besides the ruin buildings. I also sent a scout to Caprica and they stated that there were still some people on the planet but did not show more than 300,000. Others showed even less," Sherman reported.

"I hope that we could do more besides what we are doing but I agree with what you are planning. We need to get the civilians off our ships and into home either in the domes or the colony ships. I like those colony ships but they take a bunch of space and we already have 100 of the large size and about 50 of the smaller ones. Domes might be better in the long run," Nagala mused.

"Yes I agree. That should be the priority when I go to R&D back in Omega. In the meantime, I need to take in the status of the catalogued civilians and begin the makings of an uncorrupt civilian government. Currently, the general idea will be an assembly of elected officials from each area. An example will be a representative from each level of the Colony ship or 1 representative from each dome city. What do you think?" Sherman asked.

"I think it is a good thing except that it would have too many representatives. One thing that would solve this is the idea of domed stations. For each dome you would have a representative that is elected to a council; same with the colony ships. From there, they will also elect a main representative that would represent them at a main assembly. This way you would have 5 people from each colony ship only one. And when we have domed stations, you could have one senator representing 5 to 8 domed cities. At the current count, we would have at least 150 representatives just from the colony ships alone," Nagala answered.

"It sounds fair. Let's group the domed cities into 7, 3 civilian cities with 2 farming, 1 livestock, and 1 fishery domes. Eventually, I want don't want to over crowd colony ships and be able to upgrade the domed cities to allow the domes to come down when in a planet with atmosphere. The domes can be protection later. This will allow for colony ships to be modified into new facilities. Anyway, once the representatives are in order, we can elect an assembly chair from the overall population, an assembly representative from the elected representatives, the head of the fleet which will be you or me depending on our duties at the time," Sherman spoke thoughtfully.

"Anyway, that sounds like a good plan. Lets us go to CIC where I can introduce myself to the fleet," Sherman continued. Both admirals exited the conference room and began walking up to CIC. "What is the timetable to running capacity of the Atlantia?"

"We should have make shift repairs, enough for us to travel to Omega, complete in four days. As we will be transferring to one of the new vessels, I believe that it only needs to last a few jumps," Nagala replied, as they got to CIC. "This ship has some history but I for one will enjoy the new military vessels."

"Hmm, well, let us get our processes underway. Communications officer, get me a direct line to all fleet vessels," Sherman ordered.

"Yes, Sir" he replied."Online, sir."

"Good Morning military personnel and civilians, I am Admiral Richard Sherman, Fleet Admiral along with Admiral Nagala in charge of all Military operations. Yesterday, an estimated 4,000 strong Cylon armada descended upon 20 major targets around the twelve colonies. We were only able to protect your four planets as well as protect a small battle group above Caprica. You are part of an estimated 60-70 million population that has been evacuated from Aquaria, Scorpia, Picon, and Virgon. Scouts were sent to other colonial installations and planets and have found them decimated. We are all that is left from the twelve colonies," Sherman began.

"As Martial law had been called, Admiral Nagala and I are in charge until we have formed a civilian government. The first step in forming that government is through the following steps. First, all people are to be entered into a database where you will be issued an identification card. This process is the first step to trying to return you to a similar environment to what you had previously. You will be given a comparable amount of assets based on your financial status as well as insure that your educational history is complete. You will also receive a full medical examination to insure that everyone is properly healthy. From there, we will assign you into proper facilities and try to help you get back to normal society. Once everyone has been thoroughly taken care of, we will begin our rebuilding efforts in our safe haven. If you have proper credentials, we may have employment opportunities for you. Further inquiries can be made for further issues at a later time," Sherman continued.

"The second step is to returning a civilian government is the election of representatives, not based on your planet, but based on the location you have been located. Once representatives have been elected, the people will be able to elect a representative chair which will chair a seat in the assembly. The third level of civilian government will be a council made up of an elected populous representative, an assembly elected chair, and a head of military operations. Further details about the government will be made at a later point in time," Sherman dictated.

"Please not e that the location that you are currently in is not the final area where you may reside. We will make sure that everyone is taken care of and that your future is still yours to complete. Our goal during our rebuilding phase is to continue our scheduled productions of ships and cities but we would like to increase the number of shifts through new hires. Those that are qualified will be asked but it is your decision. Do not think that you will not be paid. You will be compensated like any worker. Any discussion about other future goals will be given later. Once again, I hope that you will cooperate with military personnel that have been tasked to help in our rebuilding process and I hope that you have a wonderful day. Admiral Sherman out," Sherman finished, cutting the communication. "Well that was good. I will see you later, Admiral Nagala. I am needed elsewhere."

A/M: I have posted two chapters. Please excuss any errors as I will be rewriting this story after it is all complete. Please review as I will enjoy any feedback. I will also be posting several chapters at a time when they are complete. However, there is no schedule as to when I will be able to do that. Currently, I am working on chapter 8. Hope you enjoy the story.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

8 Days after the Fall

Baker Alpha Baker

"Admiral Sherman," Commander Hennessy stated, knocking on his door.

"Enter," Sherman replied.

"Sir, all ships in the fleet report that all necessary repairs are completed. They also reported that there are severe cases of radiation poisoning. They have no clue what is causing it. They have sent all cases to the medical bay aboard our ship. Once aboard, we ran scans on all of them and drew blood for testing. The result came out minutes ago," Hennessy stated, handing Admiral Sherman the report.

"By god, there are seven strands of identical DNA in 320 patients. Let me see the photos," Sherman ordered.

Handing him the photos, Hennessy stated, "I noticed that as well. I have reason to believe that they may be Cylon agents as only Cylons would suffer radiation poisoning in this nebula."

"Quarantine them and post marine guards at the entrance to the quarantined area. Place one of each in a separate cell. I want to question them one at a time," Sherman ordered.

"Yes Sir" Hennessy responded and left.

Reaching the Con line, "CIC, get me a direct line to Admiral Nagala."

"Nagala, here" Nagala replied.

"Its Richard, we have quarantined the agents we predicted we may receive. Want to question them?" Sherman asked.

"Yes, I will meet you in 30 minutes," Nagala answered.

30 minutes Later, Nagala arrived at the brig. "Good Afternoon, Nagala," Richard stated.

"Yes, good afternoon, Richard. Let us get this investigation started," Nagala replied, entering the cell. "Hello, may I know who you are?"

"My name is Andrew Nixon." He replied.

"I know that is a fake. What is your real name?" Nagala asked again.

"What are you talking about, my name is Andrew Nixon. I come from Picon. Why are you asking me this?" he questioned.

"I ask because you have at least 30 clones of yourself and we have all seven identical strains of DNA in a total of 320 people. So once again, who are you?" Nagala ordered.

"Hmm. It is probably this so-called radiation that is causing us to deteriorate. So we have been found out. Not that you can be able to do anything about us. My name, hmmm, is Joseph. There's no reason to give you anything else," Joseph replied.

"Well Joseph, I want to know why you decided to try and annihilate the twelve colonies" Sherman asked.

"Well, you were an eyesore with all you corrupt ways. It was god's plan to wipe you out and start anew. All we did was implementing it," Joseph stated, haughtily.

"So you didn't have any other plan?" Nagala asked.

"Nope, just to destroy you and take over," He replied.

"Great, we can just toss you out the airlock. Guard, toss him out airlock 2," Sherman ordered.

As Joseph was going out the door, he began cracking up in laughter. "'Beware of the future as Cylons will rule. Hahahahahahahaha…."

"What a crackpot. Let us examine the rest and if they are like him, we can toss them out the airlock as well," Nagala stated.

Many of the same faced characters that they examined were pretty much saying the same things. One by one, they were thrown out the airlock until there was no one left of the Joseph line. They went to the next one who called himself Aaron and he was much the same, only wanting to experiment on others. His line was also tossed one by one until there was no one else. A third line just didn't say anything and didn't react to torture. It was like they were mute. His face was recognized by a soldier from the Caprica battles as the historian in charge of turning the Galactica into a museum. He too was tossed one by one. The next line was a female line.

"What is your name?"

"DeAna."

"Are you a Cylon?"

"Yes."

"Why did you attack the colonies?"

"We wanted to fufill God's plan. You are an inferior species."

"If you weren't successful with the attack, what was the plan?"

"We would continue to hunt you down and attack until you were no more."

"What makes us inferior?"

"You are genetically inferior and you have an inferior attitude. You are a corrupt society that needs to be purged. God has made us perfect and wants us to clear the worlds' for god's new people."

"So you intend to continue to destroy us?"

"Yes."

"Throw her out the airlock."

One by one, her line was thrown out after questioning. The next group was another line of men who kept spewing out nonsense. He kept saying that our gods were stupid and that he was a prophet towards the gods. He also gave misleading information. He too was tossed out the airlock. The next line was another female line.

"What is your name?"

"I don't have a name. We are sixes."

"Why is your name six?

"We are the sixth line to be created."

"Why did you attack the colonies?"

"We were following god's plan," she said with hesitation.

"Did you agree with it?"

"Yes with protest because we needed to have a democratic vote."

"Why did you not stop the attack if you protested it?"

"It was not my place. However, we knew you were building new vessels but turned a blind eye to them. That is why our current ships had little defense against them."

"Why did you help us?"

"We, my line, thought that some of humanity was worth saving. We understood that everyone was different and that society needed to change one step at a time."

"What did you do to help the attack?"

"We were information seekers. We sometimes seduced people to get the necessary information we needed. However, one of the things we kept secret was the place that cadets went to for training. None of the other Cylons ever knew of the new requirement when cadets were training. Another was the issues with the new ships."

"If we spared you, would you help us to protect the people?"

"What do you mean?"

"We would be able you around with us so that you can live a peaceful life. In exchange, we would like you to help us develop firewalls that would prevent any Cylon virus from entering our computers. You could also be able to plan devices under the supervision of our chief of R&D. Other place that you could help would be in the Library, under supervision of course, where you would have unlimited access to the available books and entertainment. Other types of arrangement could also be made."

"That seems okay but I would have to ask the others in my line. We didn't want the atrocities to happen but we used a democratic process that in turn led us to attack."

"Guards, take her back to her bed and make sure they have guards posted. Next bring in one from the last line."

She turned out to have the same conclusion as the six. She decided that she would ask her line if they wanted the same thing.

Of all the questioned Cylons, only 60 of the original 320 were made up of the two lines that had potential. They all also decided that they wanted to help and as part of their amnesty, they would receive a one unit apartment near a military complex. This complex would be guarded by Marines at the front desk and have only one entrance to the building. They would be able to go to the library next door or would be escorted to the R&D department when they would help either with designing new firewalls or other items. They would also be allowed to enter shopping markets with an escort as well as other non-restricted areas. Eventually, they will be able to go without escorts once they have been found trustworthy.

After the interrogations were complete, Admiral Sherman received a full report on the cataloging process which at this point in time was 96% complete and should be 100% complete in 5 hours. Current census had current count of 54,320,254 citizens comprised of 20,342,287 men, 22,431,276 women, and 11,546,691 children. They have a wide variety of background skills and have been able to choose between one of the planets or staying on a colony ship. Many of the skilled workers were asked if they would like to help with the construction or the other tasks that were necessary to the workforce. This included teaching, retail, professionals, and many others. Those that did not have much in an education could either return to education via college or technical learning, or were paid to help in the food industry. Given the numbers of people wanting to work, we could expand the number of shifts on many of the projects that we are currently working on as well as start new projects with a quicker time table. About 1 million construction workers and their families were being sent to Omega on four colony & 2 agro colony ships within the hour to help. BSG 111 would be going with them for protection.

The next report was the finalized details on all Prometheus, Zeus, and Apollo class damaged vessels. Most of them had temporary docked into an infinity shipyard for repairs. Some only needed a day while others need three. To make room, they decided to move uncompleted Zeus class ships and towed them into a parked zone for the duration of the repairs. They would be moved back into their docks within the hour.

The last report was from R&D regarding the new design of a domed transport. It would comprise of a circular ring with inner docking ports. The diameter of the ring would allow for seven domed cities to be docked one next to each other. On the ring itself, there would be 40 retractable landing pads that would allow 2 squadrons of the excelsior class to be based for protection of the cities. There would also be 600 defense lasers as well as two flight bays installed below and above the engines. The engine block would have 8 sub-light engines as well as 2 jump engines and 1 warp engine. Each flight bay would be able to hold 5 squadrons of vipers. There would also be two auxiliary docking ports on either side of the transport for Prometheus, Apollo, or Zeus class vessels to link up. The transport itself would be protected by numerous layers of shields. One of the good things about it is that they would be a significant military presence on any of these transports as it takes a good 300 personnel in each Excelsior ship. Just military personnel would number almost 15,000. This transport would also be one of the first new projects to start especially since I now have the personnel. I hope to have the first one built in the next three months.

Sherman also mused about where to put the Cylons defectors. I should probably put them in temporary housing for now before transferring them to one of the domed cities reserved for military personnel and families on one of those new transports I want built. This way, we can keep an eye on them without being to suspicious since most of the people at the location will be military. It would be good as well as I want to get R&D transferred onto one of these cities as well.

Let us build towards a new future.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine

3 Months after the fall

Omega Nebula

Over the last three months, the admiralty had accomplished most of the tasks that they have wanted done. The first task that needed to be completed was the posting of all the necessary population into the existing vacancies in the domed cities. This made sure that none of the ships currently possessing citizens were over-crowded. The second task that was completed was Admiral Nagala having all military personnel take some shore leave on the planet before reporting for training at stations on the new vessels. In the first month, all 5 squadrons of Excelsior ships were completed. All necessary personnel were posted and allowed them to be operational. They were given scouting duties to different locations within the colonies trying to find survivors and resources. Part of their findings brought an additional 50,000 survivors as well as 100 tons of necessary resources such as food, water, tylium, and precious metals.

By the end of the second month, all of the unfinished Zeus Class ships were completed and they were posted into new battle groups. Currently, BSG 111, 112, and 113 were reorganized to form new battle group formations. They became BSG 111, 112, 113, 126, and 127. Each Battle group consisted of 3 Prometheus, 3 Apollo, 18 Zeus, and 1 squadron of Excelsiors. BSG 111 was going to be under the command of Rear Admiral Callus Smith, the old commander of the Saint John in BSG 111. BSG 112 was under the command of Rear Admiral Nicholas Franks, old commander of the Hercules in BSG 112. BSG 113 was under the command of Rear Admiral Jonas Wilkes, old commander of Medusa in BSG 113. BSG 126 was under the command of Rear Admiral Orphius Platus, old commander of the Wilmington in BSG 112. BSG 127 was under the command Rear Admiral Titus Victor, old commander of the Pacifica in BSG 113. This would represent the New Fleet One under the Command of Fleet Admiral Nagala.

Fleet Two would be commanded by Admiral Sherman and would consist of BSG 114, 115, 116, 128, and 129. The 63 new Zeus class ships were ordered to begin construction and would be finished 4 months under 3 shift days. 5 new squadrons of Excelsior ships were also ordered and would also be completed in 4 months.

Besides these new vessels place under construction, 40 domed cities were also ordered under construction in the second week of month one. They would be expected to be complete by the end of month four. 15 Domed transports were also ordered to be constructed in the first week and they were also expected to be complete by month 4.

Also in month two, the Cylon defectors had helped to develop a series of new firewalls that would protect against any Cylon virus. This allowed R&D to develop new computer processors that in conjunction with the firewalls would make current operating systems increase by 50%. The good thing about our systems was the design which allowed any computer advancement to be installed within an hour. Operational refits would never take more than a day or two because of designs. Structural Refits would not occur due to the new emphasis of smaller and quicker vessels such as the Zeus and the Excelsior classes. The Cylon defectors also helped in developing efficient blocking techniques that would scramble Cylon frequencies without messing up Colonial ones. The second thing they helped with was stealth technology in that help to shield domed cities from Cylon sensors. They took the current shielding techniques and tweaked them to increase protection while blocking any Cylon sensors.

Government talks also started with people getting separated into different blocks. Current Colony ships were easy to deal with due to the standard five levels. Five representatives were elected in month one from each colony ship to form a council. In month two, they elected an assembly member from the representative council to the Assembly Council. Domed cities were grouped into seven domes which would equate to one domed transport. They would have seven representatives which were elected in month one while one assembly member was elected in month two. Space stations were also added to a grouped together in one district where each one had a representative and then an assembly member was elected from all of the seven. Infinity class shipyards also held this format of representation. In Month three, the entire population elected a populous council member and the assembly elected a representative council member. They along with Admiral Sherman consisted of the Main Council. Each Term of each representative was two years while the populous council member was elected for four years.

The governmental budget had yet to be made. However, the decision was to wait for the next year when taxes which would be implemented would be received. Every individual would be taxed at a flat rate of 4% of their income. It would be distributed into 1% into each district fund and the remainder into the overall budget fund. Currently, all of the money is in the corporate bank being used to pay for workers. All of the colonists had their monetary assets credited to them and they held some type of position. Children were sent to school where teachers on payroll would teach them. Students' education was also enhanced and accelerated such that they would not need to go to school after a certain age. Elementary students were between the ages of 6 and 10. Intermediate students were between 10 and 14. Then they were given two years of high school where they would be tested at the end to determine if they were capable of college, military, or the trades.

Those that were college bound had the options of receiving education that could translate into positions within the corporation or positions within the military. Some of those positions could be in engineering, computer computations, radio communications, etc… Others could be in pilots and medical personnel. Those that had an aptitude for the military were given additional schooling where they could become marines and other non-technical positions. Those that had aptitude in the trades were given apprenticeships in areas such as construction, food preparation, agriculture, etc… It did not matter if you came from Caprica, Gemenon, or Sagitarun. A person's future was based on said person's aptitude and the ability to learn.

Adults were currently tasked in positions that they could handle. Many of them with trade skills were currently being workers currently constructing new ships and new cities. Many of them also were enthusiastic to be building new cities because it meant that they didn't need to live in cramped quarters aboard Colony Ships. Many of the other citizens took jobs in Agricultural positions such as farm workers or working in Canning or freezing plants. Others worked in retail positions around the neighborhood they lived in. All was paid a decent wage and many were able to get all the necessary food that they required. One good thing was that there was a massive surplus of food. The food surplus meant that there would not be any shortages for years to come. With the amount of people working, any food that was produced would be added to the food surplus. Eventually, with the preparation that we have done, there would not be any food issues except by those who chose not to work. Still, even then, there was a place where they could receive food when necessary.

With all of this work, the citizens were working happily toward a goal of return to a semi-normal life. Admiral Sherman sat happily in his office. Everything was going according to his expectations. With the people's attitude, we could get more of the Zeus, Excelsior, and those domed cities and transports. With the current pace, we can have sixty of those domed transports completed and have the necessary cities to match. People do enjoy the accommodations on the current domed cities especially with more space in them. In five years, we can have 300 or more of them carrying over 90 million. Reports from Medical departments have already confirmed about 50,000 pregnancies. We need to make sure there is extra room. Our goal is to make sure the people are safe.

"Knock, Knock" stated Admiral Nagala at the door.

"Good Afternoon, you seem to be in a good mood today," Admiral Sherman replied.

"Yes I am. We got more ships get scouting reports. They found some more survivors and have directed them to Baker Alpha Baker. We got an estimated twenty ships, some with minor to moderate damage. They have been running out of supplies as well. They were protected by one Battlestar and a patrolstar, both with moderate damage. That's an estimated 20,000 personnel," Nagala explained.

"Any more good news?" Sherman questioned.

"As a matter of fact, yes. We have discovered three more depots that were not attacked. Most of them had empty civilian vessels that we could use for recycling. We also have found about 20 tons of supplies, mostly tylium," Nagala answered.

"Any actions that have been taken?" Sherman asked.

"I've already sent Admiral Smith to go get the vessels. Admiral Franks has been tasked to get the supplies. Admiral Wilkes has been tasked for protection. I have also sent about 30 Nexus class support vessels. Admirals Platus and Victor have been tasked to Baker Alpha Baker to check the survivors for any Cylon agents before they are brought over to Omega," Nagala replied.

"So, what type of reports are we getting from Caprica? The last I heard, the Cylons were massing base ships around the planet," Sherman pondered.

"Currently, we have stealthstars going around the Caprica colony and scanning both the planet and the space around it. As of the last report, there are 500 basestars within one light year as well as close to a million centurions on the planet itself. Civilian counts are decreasing each day due to Radiation and Cylon attackers. I estimate only about 130,000 remain in the mountains," Nagala explained.

"Damn, we need to get them off the planet. I wish we can get the teleportation technology to get living matter aboard," Sherman exclaimed. "I'm going to dial R&D." Picking up the phone, "CIC, get me R&D."

"Yes, Sir"

"This is R&D."

"This is Admiral Sherman. I have a priority one task for you. Take the current teleporting technology and meet with the defect sixes and eights. I want them to look at the technology and see if they can help adapt it to teleporting living matter."

"Sir, we did that last week. We are currently in the process of modifying the code necessary to get that possible. Although it is not complete, we will begin experimental testing on live stock within the week. Once it is safe, we will have test with volunteer humans especially people with terminal diseases. I expect that we can have the technology perfected in a couple of weeks."

"Perfect. Thank you for the explanation," Sherman stated.

"Well they have already begun modifications. Testing will follow, first on livestock, then on terminal patients. With this in position, I want you to plan a rescue mission to Caprica that will take out all of the Basestars such that even without the teleporter, we can still initiate a rescue," Sherman told to Nagala.

"Let's plan for an attempt in three week. It should be enough time for R&D. I am also going to use most of our ships to try to get it done without many casualties," Nagala replied. "They have lasted this long, they can last a little more. In the mean time, I want to get a couple of stealth raptors to send some food and supplies to them."

"Well, that sounds good. Let the gods' be with us," Sherman chimed before Nagala left the office.


	11. Chapter 11

Just to let you know, I have been busy and haven't been able to finish this story. One of the things I wanted to do was to finish it and then re-write it but I didn't like the flow of the story. As such, I have started re-writing this story as posted BSG Complacent - Rewrite and have already posted Chapter 1. Please note that it will be more in depth with more character development. Updates will take some time as I am trying to increase the size of each chapter so please be patient. I hope you enjoy.

P.S. the unfinish chapter that I have is below.

Chapter 10

15 weeks after the fall

Omega Nebula

Standing in the Council Room, populous representative, Andris Nigel, was contemplating the plan that was disclosed in the last twenty minutes. At 0800 hours, he and Council appointee, Donald Matherson, entered where Admirals Nagala and Sherman began disclosing a situation and the solution they had been planning. Admiral Nagala highlight that there was still close to 200,000 survivors that need to be rescued on Caprica. He also highlighted that there were over 500 basestars. He stated that with a surprise attack, several of the battle groups were going to jump in and destroy multiple basestars before warping out of the area. As the Cylons were turning to converge, a second wave of ships was to hit them from another angle damaging and destroyer many more basestars. As the chaos occurred, squadrons of Excelsior ships were going to be warping in and out randomly destroying flights of raiders and heavy raiders.

Nigel, after hearing the plan, asked, "How much damage to our ships will we take on before withdrawing if necessary?"

"What the hell, why the hell are you asking that? You should be questioning why the hell are they even going to attempt this rescue," yelled Matherson. "We have over 65 million citizens to protect and yet, we don't even have enough ships and homes. Building up should be our priority. I know that you currently have over 60 Zeus class ships building and squadrons of Excelsiors, but what we really need are those domed cities. Why do you think we are trying to expedite building with as many people as possible?"

"Because even those on the planet deserve to be saved. With the new modifications to our teleportation system, we can teleport groups of 50 people in one pass over the planet," explained Sherman. "Because of the strafing runs, we hope to teleport groups of people. Over the last two weeks, Admiral Nagala has been sending raptors into the planet to locate resistance groups and giving supplies to them. They know that they need to stay in groups to be picked up as soon as they hear or see any battles above the atmosphere."

"I had marines also land in groups of 10 each time who have been scouring survivors elsewhere on the planet and have been herding them together. We also found groups of prisoners being experimented on the planet as well. It is kind of why we want to get this taken care of as soon as possible," Nagala added.

"With each ship able to take on 50 people, we can pick up close to 6,000 people per pass per flight. Once each flight passes, they will be teleported to the colony ship that we will have waiting, 30 seconds warp away. I believe that with three flights, we can spread chaos among the Cylons especially with that scrambling signal that we have developed," Sherman explained further.

"So you expect moderate damage, if that, to our ships if that when this is all complete. In addition to rescuing survivors, you plan to destroy as many ships as you can. I can agree with that. However, I agree that you need to hasten the building of the domed cities. I know that more people are getting pregnant and will need more space to live," Nigel commented.

"Do whatever you want as long as no ships are destroyed. We need all of them," Matherson stated angrily.

"Great, Nagala and I have to get this operation underway," Sherman quickly state while getting up and walking away. Nagala quickly followed.

As they walked into CIC, he ordered, "communications, order the fleet to alert 1. Link Dradis board with all Ships and open Channels to Dradis officers."

"Yes, Sir"

"Commanders, we will be engaging a rescue operation of the survivors of Caprica. As you know, R&D has been modifying all the teleportation systems in all ships this week. We are now able to teleport people off the planets during strafing runs. Our first objective is to organize flights. BSG 111 to 115 is flight 1. BSG 116 to 119 is flight 2. BSG 120 to 123 is flight 3. BSG 124 to 127 is flight 4. Each flight will be entering the battle from a different direction. Flight one will be entering from


End file.
